Keys To The Kingdom
by Star Mage1
Summary: Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hopes that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere 5x01 Sympathy For The Devil. AU to season 5
1. Sword of Michael

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In hopes that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**A/N**_**: **I had some of these ideas before the premiere but this wasn't fully formed until I saw the episode. Just to warn you if you haven't seen the premiere that this has spoilers for the episode.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Chapter 1**: Sword of Michael

"Hello Samuel," Sam looks at the direction the voice came from. At the man who wasn't in that spot a minute ago.

"Lucifer," Sam sighs, "Why do you keep coming to talk to me? I already set you free and you rewarded me for that so what other reason would there be for any continue interest in me."

"Because you are special and there is still so much left for you to do. Your purpose didn't end when you broke the seal it was only the beginning."

"Well whatever you want from me you can forget it. I am not going to help in causing any more destruction." Sam stands defiantly in response.

Lucifer moves closer to Sam. "Destruction is what God made you for: a double edge sword ready to cut through anything. It is funny how everyone is looking to Dean to be the one to stop me, and maybe he can, but not the way they want it to happen."

Sam bristles at Lucifer's tone but he can't help but be curious at what he is hinting at. "You leave my brother alone."

"I have no interest in Dean. Even if he does what that fool Zachariah wants." Lucifer smiles at Sam reaching out and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sam stiffens at the contact and knocks the hand away. "Now Sam, and answer me honestly to this, Dean hasn't been much of a brother to you lately. Condemning you for helping in my release when he is just as responsible for breaking the seals. Seeing how none of the other seals could be touched until Dean broke the one in hell."

Sam wants to deny what Lucifer is saying. Thinking of a response he defends his brother, "Dean didn't know, he didn't consort with a demon and let himself be fooled. He was in hell and being tortured anyone would agree just to stop the torture."

"True, however you didn't know any better either. Had the angels explained about what would happen if you killed Lilith with your powers would you have done it, of course not. Instead they order you to not use your powers with no explanation as to why. While at the same time they put you and Dean in situations where had you not used your powers both of you would be dead. Then there is Dean: didn't you ask him to come with you, to trust you when you went after Lilith. Events may have not ended differently if he had watch your back but would you have gone so far if Dean had been by your side? Instead Dean pushed you away, got angry at you, said horrible words to you, and for what just cause you acted on your grief like many other _humans_ would. Then there is the detox, now before you try to defend him saying how Dean was trying to get you off the demon blood I want you to think about this. Why did he make you go through it alone, why wasn't he in the room with you helping you through it and giving you support?"

Sam moves away from Lucifer trying to get away but there is no escaping his words. He knows Lucifer is trying to get at him, which is working very well, but why. "Why do you want me and my brother apart? What did you mean that if Dean did what Zachariah wanted it would be useless?"

"I want you on my side, brothers in arms against all those that seek to use us and that have rejected us. My words are hurting you but it is the only way to get you to see the truth. We are so very similar you and I. Even on opposite sides you are my brother and if you reject me I will still see you as my brother. You can't deny the bond we share. Can you say the same in regards to your relationship with Dean: when he so easily throws away your brotherhood after making some mistakes? Brotherhood is supposed to be stronger then that accepting the good and the bad that comes with it. It is worth nothing if it is rejected because of the pain that one has to go through."

"You are not my brother!" Sam shouts but a part of him can't help but agree with Lucifer. He has tried to deny the connection he has felt every since Lucifer rose but it is always there.

Lucifer sympathetic and understanding to Sam's outburst moves closer to him. "I want to tell you about my own tale of brotherhood: it is interesting how history has distorted the truth. Michael and I we were close, we shared a bond of brotherhood stronger then any other had ever seen before. He hated my fall and tried to convince me to return that I could be forgiven: I on the other had tried to convince Michael to join me. The others had rejected me after my disgrace but Michael would not. We were two forces pushing and pulling at each other never yielding to the other. Yet we stilled care for each other and refuse to give up on one another. Then I went and transformed Lilith in to a demon. Well that was the final straw. Michael couldn't let me to continue to be free. He sealed me away not just because it was what God commanded but because of his own beliefs of right and wrong. However he still cared for me as an brother and when he sealed me away he was filled with sadness. If he could have cried I know he would have. He crafted the first seal on my prison. Cleverly making Lilith a part of it since her damnation by my hands was the cause of my imprisonment. Making it so Lilith had to willing sacrifice herself to break the seal, however have you not wonder why you had to be the one to kill her?"

Sam was fascinated by Lucifer's tale and he did wonder what made him so special that he was the one that had to kill Lilith. "Ruby said that the power was all mine, that the demon blood was never needed but then why would Azazel feed me his blood when I was six months old?" Hoping to finally getting the answers to his questions but fearing them at the same time.

"To hide you from the angelic hosts so they wouldn't recognize what you are. The other supposed special children could never have fulfilled the task; if left alone they may have ended up like your psychic friends Pamela or Missouri. This leads me back to Dean. You wanted to know why if Dean accepts Michael it would be useless. It is because Michael has no need for a vessel."

Confusion etched on Sam's countenance, "But Zachariah said that Dean…" Lucifer interrupts Sam before he can continue.

"The prophecy says that the one that broke the _first_ seal _can_ stop me but it never says that he _will_. As for telling Dean that he needs to accept Michael well Zachariah did that because it is not Michael's sword they lost track of it is Michael himself. God isn't the only one to seem too have disappeared. If Michael was still around and needed Dean as a vessel then he would have approached Dean himself. You can ask Castiel on how he went about getting Jimmy to accept being a vessel. It certainly wasn't the same way Zachariah went about it with Dean. Zachariah hopes that by Dean accepting being Michael's vessel he would return but Zachariah will be sorely disappointed when nothing happens."

The implications shake Sam to the core. He sits down on the edge of the bed from the information overload. The conclusion he has come up with has to be wrong. There is no possible way that it could be true. Lucifer beams at Sam when he sees the realization of what he said on Sam's visage.

"Sam you are special because you are Michael born into human form. It is how you have your abilities they come from your angelic nature. Unlike Anna your grace wasn't ripped out in order to become human because God had sent you down to Earth. The difference in method made it less obvious that an angel has been reborn as a human. Your grace remained with you, you didn't fall so no falling stars occurred at the time, and then finally the demon blood interfered with your ability to access that angelic side of yours."

"No this can't be I can't be Michael. I screwed up too much to be him, you have to be lying!" Sam says shaking his head in denial. Lucifer knells in front of Sam gentle grabbing Sam's head so he can look him in the eyes as he speaks.

"I have no need to lie. How else could you break the _first_ seal placed on my prison? It is because you forged it with your power making your power the key to the lock. Yes you made mistakes but remember you are human. You also have to realize that angels aren't perfect either. Once you accept who you are you will remember everything. Then you can make a clear decision when you have all the information. Like I said before you will always be my brother. If you want to deny that part of yourself then I will still accept you for who you are now. Either way I still want you by my side, brother." Lucifer pulls Sam into an embrace. Hugging him like a long lost brother reunited for the first time in ages. Lucifer pulls away lifting his hand up to wipe away the tears falling from Sam's eyes, Sam remains immobile the whole time. Lucifer then kisses Sam forehead before backing away. Hope fills Lucifer at the flash of recognition he sees in Sam's eyes.

"I will leave you now so you can think over what I have said in private." Lucifer then vanishes leaving Sam to his chaotic thoughts.

**A/N: This came from me reading how Michael holds the keys to the gates of Heaven and Hell. An then I thought what if I connected that to the seal Sam broke having it be the first seal placed on Lucifer's prison making Michael the keeper to the key to that seal while Lilith is the lock. I know this is highly unlikely but I wanted to give an interesting reason for Lucifer to want to have Sam on his side. As for Dean, Lucifer does see him as a threat but more as of what influence he can have over Sam. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Lost and Forgotten

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N**_**: **Seeing the response I got back from this I was inspired to write more so here is a new chapter. Just don't expect anything further after this because I really have no idea what to do next or where I am going. I was also a bit disappointed by Sam being Lucifer's vessel; it just didn't pack that much of a punch with me, too Cain and Abel. So in my version Lucifer's first visit just had him wanting to repay Sam and after that Sam had called Dean about what had happen. The phone conversation between Sam and Dean went the same as in _**5x04 'The End'**_ except for the part of Sam being Lucifer's vessel.

**Chapter 2:** Lost and Forgotten

Warm bright light surround him. A sense of peace and contentment filled him but still it could not ease his pain. With a weary resignation he shifted down to the Earth. He found his brother immediately; no matter the distance they could always find one another. His brother loved this new world that their father has created. The vibrant life that flowed through the planet and yet his brother found fault with the human creation. If only Lucifer would give the humans a chance he was sure that given time they would become amazing. Just looking back at what the humans started from they had change so much from what their ancestors were.

"Hello Michael, come to pay me a visit."

"Drop the pleasantries Lucifer. How could you do it? How could you go about and just corrupt Lilith? Did you really think that you would be allowed leniency after such action. Already she is bringing more darkness into the humans spreading her taint."

"I simply wanted to show our father that they are not worth the favor and attention he gives them."

"He knows they are not perfect but he accepts them and knows them for who they truly are. All your action has done is filled his heart with pain."

"I love our father and I just want him to return that level of love back. I wanted him to remember that we are his first children."

"He loves us just as much as he loves them. He has blessed us angels and humans equally just with different gifts. Do you think he loves anyone of our brothers or sisters more or less then the other?"

"No"

"That is the same between us and the humans: he loves us equally."

"Then why does he give them such freedom and gifts? Why does he force us to love them?"

"Do you truly believe we have been given any less? You have been allowed to leave and go off to do what you want. We are just as free to choose our own actions. Yet you used your freedom to do harm upon others and that can not be allowed to be continued. In loving the humans he is giving us the opportunity to be like him. To love with are whole being on a grand scale."

"So if I have such freedom why am I being punished? What if I don't want to love them? Why can't I be content with just loving my father, brothers and sisters?"

"Because there are consequences to one's actions and you won't be the only one to be punished. The humans who cause darkness will face their own punishment. But there is also hope he is stilling willing to forgive you and them. All you have to do is ask. You never gave the humans a chance, condemning them simply because you were jealous of them. If you just got to know them you would see how amazing they can be. They still have a long way to go but we get to see them grow and become so much more then they are now."

"But I am not sorry and so if I asked for forgiveness it would have no true meaning to it. What about him who judges his actions? Why the double standard, how come we get to be judged but he isn't?"

Shock and sadness fills Michael. He hates how everything has come to this but if Lucifer remains free, well God only knows what Lucifer will do next. It is why he has given this order but Michael still hates it. God has assured Michael that the imprisonment is not permanent and that someday Michael will get to free his brother but it still doesn't ease the pain he feels. He chooses to do this not because God gave the command but in his heart he knows that it is the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way and for what I have to do next but I can't let you cause anymore darkness. Not only damning others but yourself as well." Michael draws on his power for the battle ahead.

Lucifer draws on his power in response sadden that they have come to this. He can sense the torrent of emotions flowing through Michael and at that brief moment it makes him hate God for putting them against each other. There seem to be no end for his heart break since he left. He felt alone and abandoned by his father: denied his presence ever since he left and no longer able to gaze at him. The only remaining comfort he had was Michael. When the other angelic host had closed themselves off from him Michael did not. Only now he was losing Michael too.

The universe seems to freezes in anticipation of what is about to happen. Michael knows what he has to do and is ready for battle but he does not make a move against his brother. He is hoping that this can be resolved without conflict, "Please I do not want to seal you away."

Lucifer can hear the sincerity in his brother plea. He wants Michael on his side but that won't happen until he gets Michael to realize the truth: That humans are not worthy of the love that they are given. In order to make Michael see the truth he needs to remain free. Focusing his power Lucifer rushes towards Michael. When Lucifer collides with Michael the world around them burst in a blast of light.

* * *

Sam awakes from the dream with his body covered in sweat. He takes in a deep breath and looks at his surroundings. He is alone in the motel room. Since Lucifer's revelations his dreams have been plagued by what he can only describe to be as memories. The only problem is that they are not from his life but Michael's. He does not know what to do about them. If he should trust what he is seeing to be truth or if they are nothing more then lies.

One thing about these dreams was that they were keeping Lucifer from visiting him while he is asleep. The problem is the conflicted feeling he has about that. He is unsure on whether or not he is relieved or upset that Lucifer can no longer visit him in a dream state. He misses the feeling of someone caring and worrying about him. Dean has made it clear that he no longer wants to hunt with Sam. Refusing to reunite after Sam called about Lucifer's first visit: when Lucifer offered to repay Sam with a gift for freeing him. Sam felt his heart break at Dean's unwillingness to give credence to Sam's concerns. Dean held no concern in his voice: he was seemingly okay that they were apart, even going so far as saying it was better that way.

Sam had held hope that Dean would just need some time. Sam understood that his brother needed his space especially after everything that happened. They couldn't go back to what was but Sam hope they could start anew. However each passing day that hope slowly fades. He called Dean again numerous times since that conversation. Yet each call goes unanswered and no return calls are made. He wants to talk to Dean about what Lucifer revealed of Michael. Each time his call goes to voicemail he cannot bring himself to leave more then a please call me back. What he has to say is not something he can leave as a message. Although he is sure if he did that Dean would call back immediately: well that is what Sam likes to think but he can not be sure anymore of what his brother's actions might be.

Sam grabs his phone and stares at it but puts it back down without making a call. Knowing he won't be getting any rest soon Sam gets dressed. Walking around the town Sam goes with no destination in mind. At the sight of a church Sam shifts direction and goes in. The church is no different from many others he has visited before. Moving down the aisle Sam kneels down once he is in front of the altar.

It has been some time since Sam last prayed. He could point to many reasons why he has not prayed in a while but none of those reasons matter now. Gazing around to make sure he is alone. Sam lowers his head and begins his prayer, "God it has been awhile and I am not even sure where to start. There are many that say you are gone but deep down a part of me knows that is not true. I have no idea what you are doing and why it seems that you are no longer around but I can really use your help."

Pausing Sam takes a deep breath, "I feel so conflicted and doubtful of myself. I am plague with dreams that leave me with more questions then answers. I don't know where I belong anymore. The only thing I know is that I want to do the right thing and be able to help others. An if possible makeup for the mistakes I have made. But everything has become so blurred that I find it hard to know what right action I should take."

Sam smiles to himself, "I do not want to be told what to do. What I need is guidance. I want to make an informed decision and I definitely no longer desire being manipulated by others." Lifting his head up Sam turns his gaze skyward. "The finale thing I want to ask is for my brother to be looked after. For him to know that he is always loved and that he isn't alone. Amen"

The church remains still. Nothing occurs: no sudden visitors, no divine messages, not even some change to the environment or weather. Still with no apparent response to his prayer Sam feels better for it. Leaving the church Sam pauses outside when an unexpected thought hits him. When he prayed for his brother he never had been specific and if he was honest with himself both Dean and Lucifer had been on his mind at the time. Before he could give too much thought as to when he started considering Lucifer as his brother also. The world goes dark.

_**A/N:**_ **I hope you like this chapter. I left it there because I had no clue as to what I wanted to do next. I had a few different possible ways I could go with this. Two of them involved either a dream or vision. The other ways were of Sam getting grabbed or combination of those events. I know it is evil to leave it as a cliffy but what are you going to do about it.**


	3. Convergence Point

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N**_**: **Well the response for the second chapter was so much less then the first chapter that I really think I should have just left it as a one shot. Still I got an idea for this chapter so here it is. Once I started writing this I seem unable to stop.

**Chapter 3:** Convergence Point

Looking down at one's own dead body should have been disconcerting for a person but for Sam it was the least of his concerns. Sam had been dead long enough for his body to be moved but no Reaper showed up to collect him during that time. He was worried about what was going on but most of his attention was on Dean's response to his sudden death. Dean had taken off suddenly after pouring his heart out to Sam's corpse. When Dean took off Sam had a bad feeling that Dean was going to act recklessly.

Feeling a shift in the air Sam turns to the newest presence in the room. Standing across the room is an old man smiling gently at Sam. Sam relaxes when he sees him. Sam knows that this man is the reason that no Reaper has shown. As Sam takes in the man's appearance he recognizes it from a Hollywood film.

"Really '_Oh, God!'_?" Sam asks barely able to fight back the smile from forming.

"I thought this form would help lighten the mood. Now tell me how are you doing?"

"I am confused. What is going on? Why do I remain here?"

"I am keeping you here because I do not want the angelic host aware of whom you are."

Sam's confusion isn't alleviated by this response, it only grows. "Why can't they know?"

"I wish to view what actions they will take if they believe you to be just human. I also want to see how they will act towards you in regards of what Azazel did when you were a child."

"How can the others mistake me for human? I am remembering my past and I am returning to what I once was. Not only that but now that I am dead it does not matter what Azazel did."

"Oh Michael, even when you were human you were still angel. You never lost that part of who you are. It just lay buried, forgotten, blocked by the demonic blood. I gave you the unique chance to be a part of both worlds when I made you human. I did not take away any part of your grace. As for the angelic host they will think you human because soon you will be back in your mortal body. You will have to deal with the demonic taint for a little longer but once Lucifer is freed it will be cleansed from your body. It wouldn't be fair for you to have to put up with him with your angelic nature being blocked by the demonic taint."

"What!" Shock is etched over Sam's face.

"Dean is about to make a deal with a crossroads demon. He will be given one year to live before being drag to hell. Once there the demonic hoards will attempt to get Dean to break the seal in hell."

"You can stop this; don't let Dean make that deal!"

"You know I won't do that because you know how I feel about freewill. This is Dean's choose. As it will be once he is in hell. It will also be the angelic host choice on when they attempt to rescue Dean or how they will respond to the seals breaking. Besides did you not want Lucifer free from his prison?"

"Yes I want Lucifer free but not at the expense of another brother. I do not want Dean to go through hell for me or for the breaking of the seals. Father, please don't let Dean suffer."

God smiles at Sam's response. "The love you have for your brothers is wonderful. You do not love one less then the other or see one inferior to the other. It pains me at what you will have to face in the years to come."

Sam felt powerless even with all of his angelic power. He was unable to use his powers properly yet because he was in a state of flux. Dying had sent him into a state of transition but because he was an angel it had thrown the process for a loop. He did not have enough time to get a reign on his powers to stop Dean. Sam is unsure what to do when he comes to a realization. "How will anyone expect to break the first seal I place on Lucifer's prison without me?"

"Lucifer sensed that you became human or should I say was becoming human. You recall when I made you human it did not happen right away. I waited a couple decades but during that time I removed you from heaven. None of the other angels figured out what I did with you but Lucifer. You two always shared a strong bond even with Lucifer imprisoned and through that bond he sensed what you were becoming. He figured out that at some point you will be reborn as a human. Lucifer then told Azazel that a special child will be born who can break the last seal but kept secret what made the child special. Lucifer then gave instructions on how to find the child and what to do when the child is found but Azazel got a bit over zealous with his task."

"If Lucifer is going to be free why not free him yourself. Then this whole business with the seals can be avoided."

"No lessons will be learned that way. Mistakes need to be made so that one can learn from them and grow."

"Where will you be through out this?"

"I may appear to be gone but I will be here on Earth. I will keep an eye on everything that happens but I will keep hidden. If I remain then the angelic host will not act any differently. I am interested in seeing what they will do when they think I am gone. Most of the angelic host have become emotionally stinted and care nothing but following orders. I am hoping to get them to feel again and that they will go beyond just doing what I desire but be capable of making the right choices at the same time."

"This is going to be a mess." Sam looks down at his body when he feels himself being pulled back to it. Life is returning to his body but Sam is resisting the pull.

"You will go through a lot of pain the next couple years but I know how strong you are and that you will make it through. It will be difficult when you are separate from your brother but you will reunite. Even if you make mistakes, as long as you are regret making them, I will always forgive." Still Sam is resistant, "My child I will always love you and all my creations." Unable to resist the pull much longer Sam moves quickly grabbing his heavenly father in a hug, the hug is immediately returned. Relishing being in his presence, Sam draws warmth and strength from him. Sam release his hold and allows himself to be drawn back into his body.

* * *

Sam awakens with a jolt but keeps himself from moving when he hears voices that he does not recognize. The sounds are coming from across the room. He focuses on remaining still while listening in on their conversation.

"Sam Winchester hardly seems like much of a threat." Says a gravely voice.

"Really you wouldn't be saying that if you had tried knocking him out up close. Be grateful that we used the tranquilizer darts to neutralize him from a distance. He is dangerous enough without factoring whatever hellish abilities he might have. Now search him and tie him securely," Responds a female voice.

"What is the rush the tranq will keep him knocked out for few more hours." Mr. Gravel asks.

Instead of the female voice a different male voice responds. "We rushed earlier so as not to draw attention while we were out in the open. Now that we have him isolated here we need to take every precaution."

Sam listens to the approaching feet until they stop beside him. When he feels the person's hands on his body Sam moves quickly. Grabbing the person who was about to search him. Sam registers the shock on the man's face as he quickly puts the man in a head lock. Watching as his other two captors come rushing towards him. Sam gets up quickly blocking the first attack from the women and then dodging the second attack from the other man.

Sam focuses on the two captors still standing. The man he had taken out earlier is groaning but has not gotten back up. The situation worsens when the door in the room opens and two more men enter becoming alert when they see Sam awake. Sam had not recognized the individuals who had been in the room with him but the two new comers he does.

"Well Sam I hope you have reconsidered using your abilities to help but if not well they are other things we can do instead." Asked Hank

"I am not helping someone who would go about taken innocent people hostage just to get what they want."

"Alright then, I hope you be resistant so we can teach you a lesson." With that said Hank moved forward in attack.

The fight descends in to chaos. Sam captors are unfamiliar to fighting together giving Sam an advantage but it is still a challenging fight. Then one of his opponents manages to grab him from behind. Unable to stop the next attack heading for his chest Sam screams as he feels his ribs break.

"Not so tuff are you now Sam. Well there will be a lot more of that in your future." Hank smiles at the dread that appears on Sam's visage. What he does not know is that the dread on Sam's face is not from those words. Sam sensed Lucifer's approach the moment his ribs broke, breaking with them the protection from the Enochian Sigils.

The sounds of thunder fill the room and then a bright flash from a lighting bolt outside blinds everyone. When everyone's sight clears they notice a new presence in the room.

"Lucifer" Sam whispers but it is still loud enough for the others to hear. The hunters in the room tense. Fear filling them at the implication of who they are now dealing with.

Lucifer gazes at Sam taking in his injuries. Anger rages through Lucifer at what has happen to Sam. He turns his gaze from Sam onto the others in the room. They flinch when his angry gaze lands on them. Lucifer moves to attack when he is blocked by Sam.

Turning his head back Sam gazes at his former captors. "Get out of here," Sam says as he stands between Lucifer and the hunters.

The hunters were in a state of shock. After what they did to Sam and had planed for him, here Sam was protecting them. Hesitant at first, the look in Sam's eyes gets them moving.

Lucifer tries to move around Sam in order to attack the hunters again as they make their escape but Sam stops him. Lucifer notice Sam's eye color shift from hazel to a piercing electric blue. As the fight carries on Lucifer can sense more of Michael's grace emanating from Sam. Not wanting to fight Sam in the first place Lucifer easies back.

"Why are you protecting them after what they did to you?" Lucifer stares at Sam in confusion.

Sam keeps his defense up but the power coming of him ebbs until the only sign that remains is his changed eye color. "Because I forgive them. Yes they hurt me but they are not perfect. If I let you kill them they will never have the chance to make amends for their past actions. It is possible that they may never change but they deserve the opportunity. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"What about my second chance."

"Do you truly want one? More importantly for what purpose: To achieve your old goals of humanity's destruction, to redeem yourself or perhaps something else entirely."

Lucifer contemplates this. "I want us to work again side by side. I want our father to acknowledge us properly. For humanity I see nothing worth salvaging. Look at what they have done to this planet and to each other. They have become worse since my imprisonment."

"As a whole they do not seem like much but you need to look at the individual. Yes some humans are horrible but then they are those who are extraordinary. I've seen them capable of so much love and sacrifice for others, not to mention kindness. No they are not perfect but that is what makes them interesting. Their flaws and difference make them special and each individual unique. If they were perfect, humanity would be about as interesting as a rock."

"I have a hard time seeing what you do."

"That is because you took one look at them and immediately passed judgment. You said you want us to be working side by side again so how about we do this. Come with me hunting and helping people. This way you get to meet different people and see them for what they are."

"Why are you remaining here on Earth and not returning to Heaven? Aren't you going to return to the angelic host now that you know who you are?"

"I still do not remember entirely my past as Michael and I don't have much interest or care to either. Part of me recognize that I am Michael but that is not who I am now. I am Sam Winchester a human born with the grace and soul of an angel. As for returning to the angelic host well I have no desire for that, I rather remain human. I am somewhat disillusioned with the other angels. They have taken actions that I am not proud of and make me want to have no part with them."

"Yet you are willing to forgive me."

"At least you had the audacity to act out while god is around and you were clear that it was your own goals you were pursuing. Even when you corrupted Lilith you were honest and upfront with her. I can understand the need to do something when your father goes missing but they went too far. They acted like it was father's will they were performing but in truth it was their own. They gave orders, demands and threats instead of guidance. They withheld information, manipulated and deceive in order to set off the apocalypse. They think they will be achieving paradise but most tend to forget that apocalypse means a revelation. Finally you are my brother and I always had a closer bond with you then the rest of the angels so I am more lenient with you."

Lucifer smiles at the fact that Sam feels stronger ties to him then the other angels. Watching as Sam takes a deep breath then releases it. Sam's eyes return to their natural hazel color. All trace of Michael's grace gone now. If Lucifer didn't know better he would assume Sam to be an ordinary human.

"So what is this apocalypse suppose to reveal?

"That angels can be as big of dicks as humans." Sam smiles ruefully, "I can't really say what the revelation is since I'm not all knowing. It could be something big or something small. It could be just one or many. There is no real way of knowing before hand."

"If I agree to join up with you and help humans I want something in exchange."

"And what would that be?"

"You expect me to change my views to agree with yours. It is only fair that you be open to my own views. I bet you will be trying to show off all that is good. Well I get to do the opposite I get to show you that the bad out ways all the good."

"I guess that is fair but I hope you understand how stubborn I can be and you won't be able to sway me so easily."

"You are not the only stubborn one."

Smiling Sam nods his head, "Well let's get going."

"Before we do there is just one thing." Lucifer places his hand on Sam's chest. Sam feels a sudden pain in his chest like when Castiel had placed the Enochian Sigils on his ribs but it is followed by a cool healing sensation. "This way I can now find you anywhere but the other angels can not."

"Why can't anyone give a warning before doing that?" Sam says as he rubs his chest. "At least my ribs are healed now."

"I wonder why you did not heal yourself earlier when you called upon your grace to fight me." Sam mumbles something incoherent. "What was that?"

"I said I forgot alright." Sam's face is beet red as Lucifer laughs at him

_**A/N:**_** I always wondered why Sam seems to have such a difficult time with his powers compared to the other psychic children. Not just with using his powers but the strain it has on his body. I always felt that Sam did not get his power from the blood but that they were always there. So in my story the blood made it more difficult for Sam to use his powers.**

For Sam's eyes I got that idea from the movie Gabriel. As for God's form well I think you can guess from which series of films I got that from.


	4. Lost In Translation

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N**_**:** I was really stuck on what to do with Bobby. I never thought dealing with Bobby's legs would be the hardest part of writing this chapter. I wrote over a page before throwing it out and using this which I also kept changing and rewriting.

**Chapter 4:** Lost In Translation

"Hey Bobby" said Dean as he entered Bobby's home.

"I'm in the kitchen." Dean goes into the kitchen and takes in Bobby's appearance.

"So how are you doing, any complications?"

"No, when Lucifer healed me him seemed to do just that and nothing else."

"I still can't believe he did that."

"Lucifer was clear to Sam that he was only doing this as a gift for breaking the seal."

"I know it's just except for that incident with Meg and then War, it doesn't really seem like much has change. I have hardly done anything in regards to the apocalypse. Instead I'm doing the same kind of hunts as before and that has made me worried."

"True, demon activity appears the same compared to before Lucifer's release from what I can tell. Except for the response from some supernatural creatures to the apocalypse and the fact I know it is happening. I wouldn't even think that the apocalypse was going on."

"It just I expected more from Lucifer. Like wiping out entire human populations but except for Sam's dream visit and the gift there has been no activity from the devil."

"Boy just because there is no sign or activity that can be attributed to Lucifer doesn't mean he is not up to something. Don't forget, no matter how much I wanted to walk again, I was leery of Lucifer's gift. But Castiel did say that Lucifer most likely did not like leaving himself into debt with anyone and this gift was his way of clearing that debt with Sam."

"I just hate waiting for something to happen so I can respond to it." Grabbing a beer from the fridge Dean looks casually at Bobby, "so Bobby how is Sam doing."

Bobby gives Dean a hard look seeing right through him, "Why don't you just call him."

"Why should I when you can tell me how he is?"

"Because you are worried about that boy especially since he stopped calling you and I am getting tired of being a mediator between you two. All you have to do is pick up the phone and give Sam a call."

"Sam is the one who stopped calling me." Dean childishly says.

Bobby huffs in frustration as he opens his own beer. "What did you expect Sam to do hang on like some clingy ex? You weren't responding to any of his calls."

"I'm just not ready to reunite with Sam and I didn't want to listen to his pleas that we should."

"Don't try to play me as some fool. I know how much you have been missing your brother and wish he was by your side again."

"You are right but it is just not safe for us to be together now. I can't focus on saving the world and keeping an eye on my brother at the same time. Once this business with the apocalypse is over then we can go back to hunting together."

"No matter where your brother is you will be worried about him and you will never be able to put your full focus because you will always have thoughts about your brother."

"I do not want to descend into this conversation again so are you going to tell me how my brother is."

"He seems to be doing well from the sound of it when I talk to him. He and his partner have taken care of many hunts and are turning out to be a very successful team."

"Partner! What partner you haven't mentioned before that Sam has started to work with someone?"

Bobby smiles into his beer at the obvious jealousy coming from Dean. "They have been working for some time now. I didn't mention anything because I was not sure if it would work out but don't you think it is a good thing that Sam is not hunting alone. Sam has a better chance with someone watching his back."

"Aren't you forgetting what happen when Sam took up a hunting partner when I was gone. That demon bitch ended up screwing him over."

"Sam assured me that he is not hunting with a demon this time and before you say it I had it confirmed. I had Sam and his new partner meet Rufus for a hunt. During the hunt Rufus put the guy through all kinds of test and he did not react."

"Fine he is not a demon but what else do you know about the guy."

"He is not a hunter I was familiar with before Sam told me about him. Besides his name I don't have much information."

"Well didn't you do a background check?"

"Dean you better then anyone should understand how hard it can be to get info on a hunter when they don't want you to know anything. What I can tell you is his name is Nick and that he wasn't working with anyone before joining up with Sam."

"Well I don't trust him." Dean says as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You haven't even met him yet."

"Yeah well my gut is telling me he is bad news."

"Is that really your gut or your own feelings about Sam hunting with someone that isn't you?

Dean is saved from having to respond by his phone ringing. When he answers it he hears Cas voice demanding to know where he is. Telling Cas he is at Bobby's the next thing he sees is Cas standing in the kitchen but he did not come alone.

"Dean? Your still you" asked a surprised Anna.

"Why wouldn't I be me?" Dean's voice is filled with confusion.

"Because of Michael I thought ..." Anna responds.

Dean interrupts what she is about to say, "That is never going to happen. When Zachariah demanded I say yes to being Michael's vessel, I made it very clear that I will always say no."

"So Michael never approached you about being his vessel?" Anna asks.

"No but if he did I would tell him that he can piss off because I'm not interested. What is with the questions about Michael?"

"Zachariah should not have asked you to be Michael's vessel. It is unorthodox for another to approach a vessel. Normal the angel who would be riding around in that vessel would ask for permission."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or feel insulted that Michael didn't come himself. So where is Michael?"

"The angels have sense Michael's grace being used but each time it has happen they are unable to get a location before it is quickly gone. When that occurred there was much confusion in Heaven at which time I manage to escape."

"Lady we are going to need more information because you aren't making a lick of sense." Bobby says.

Anna gives Castiel a look that causes him to bow his head. "I was captured and brought back to heaven to be _reeducated_. Then recently Michael's grace was felt in battle with Lucifer's before both disappeared. Michael's grace has appeared for brief moments since then. Lucifer's has not but the other's believed he is binding his time and had no need to use much of his power since the fight. The other angels know that Michael is on Earth somewhere but they don't know why he has kept himself hidden from the host."

"That was why you were surprise by me because you expected Michael."

"Correct some believe that Michael is hiding his presence within his vessel that is why it is so difficult to find him. Yet Dean I do not sense Michael from you and it is expected for you to be his vessel."

"How sure are you that Michael is even using a vessel? Why couldn't it be possible that he confronted Lucifer without the use of a vessel?" Bobby asks.

"If Michael had fought Lucifer without using a vessel the devastation would be great. You have no idea the destruction that was caused when Michael and Lucifer fought before. It left scars on the Earth which you can still see today: like the Grand Canyon for one." Anna explained.

"Wow, okay so Michael got someone else to say yes after I said no."

"Perhaps or maybe it is as Bobby said," interjected Castiel. "It could be that Michael withdrew because he did not have a vessel and did not want to cause major destruction."

Bobby removes his hat and runs his hand through his hair. "So how come you angels are clueless in regards to Michael?"

"Michael disappeared forty years ago," answered Anna. "After God Michael was next in line of authority but when he disappeared the angelic host had lost their leader and that left them to command themselves. No one knows exactly what was going on with Michael except that he left in preparation for something. Most of the host believes Michael left in preparation for the apocalypse. Zachariah must have thought that if he got a vessel ready for Michael that he would return."

"So the parents went away leaving the children all to themselves. That turned out to be a recipe for disaster the angels thinking for themselves." Dean says with annoyance in his voice.

"Humans have not made the best decisions either." Castiel reminds Dean.

"Enough no need for the situation to deteriorate," Anna says, "I have told you all I know for now. I plan on seeking out information on Michael and Lucifer. If I learn anything I'll pass the information along. Take care of yourselves." Anna vanishes into thin air.

"Cas I'm sorry about what I said. I am glad that you thought for yourself." Dean says sincerely.

Cas nods his head in acceptance. "I apologize as well. I will be going now I need to continue on with my own mission."

Bobby looks at Dean after Castiel disappears. "Well you wanted something to develop in regards of the apocalypse."

"Yeah me and my big mouth," Dean says as he takes a seat.

**A/N:** I hope you like what I did. I know people wanted Sam to be the one to heal Bobby but it works better with the story if Lucifer is the one to heal Bobby. Don't worry nothing is wrong with Bobby. Someone will just later raise a question on Lucifer's gift that puts a new perspective on it.

I'm not sure if I am going to use what was revealed about the Trickster.

_**Tidbit:**_ Bobby did_ not _see Lucifer when he was healed so he can not recognize who Sam's new partner is.


	5. Beneath The Surface

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N**_**: **I want to make clear that Dean not calling Sam was based from what was revealed by future Dean and that is why I didn't think it would be out of character from him. Also Sam is aware of the mistakes he has made and is not being easily manipulated again. I'm sorry if it seems that way. Sam has a clear understanding what Lucifer's motives are. The flashbacks Sam is experiencing are no trick from Lucifer they are memories from Sam's past life as Michael. Sam was awaken to these memories the moment a part of him accepted that he was Michael. Also Lucifer has issues and he is afraid that Sam will pick Dean over him. I hope this clears some confusion.

**Chapter 5:** Beneath The Surface

"Bobby you better have something decent to drink and not that water down shit you like to serve," demanded Rufus.

"Not until you drink some of that water down shit as you like to say and prove your not possessed." Bobby responds as he hands Rufus a beer. Dean watches as Rufus grudgingly accepts the beer and takes a drink. When Rufus is cleared Bobby pulls out the good stuff as everyone takes a seat.

"I recently dealt with a demon that revealed some information. When Lucifer was released the demons expected him to automatically take command and start in on destroying the world. Instead Lucifer tells the demons that he is going to try to get to Michael and since then the demons haven't seen Lucifer. This has left the demons confused and unsure what to do but continue on as previously."

Bobby takes a drink. "This explains the demon activity but Lucifer's actions are harder to understand. All we know that he has done is give a gift and said thank you"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby looks over to Dean who gives a nod. They had discussed earlier if they should tell Rufus and had come to agreement that he could be trusted. Besides they needed all the help they can get. So Bobby explains to Rufus about Lucifer's gift and why he did it. Rufus spends a couple minutes thinking the information over then turns to Dean. "What about you what did Lucifer gift you?"

Dean is confused by the question "What?"

"I know all about the breaking of the seal in hell. When I found about the seals I started doing research on them. This led me to learning why they started last year which coincides itself with your time in hell."

"I didn't know that what I was doing would lead to the breaking of the seals. I wasn't even aware of any seals until I was back top side."

"I may not know you long but I think I have you figured out well enough to know you wouldn't do that knowingly. Which leads me to why did Lucifer just gift Sam and not you as well. You both broke a seal that lead to his release and yet Sam is the only one to get a gift. Unless, unlike you, Sam had knowingly broke the last seal to free Lucifer."

"NO! Sam had no idea that killing that demon bitch Lilith would break the finale seal. When Sam found out what he had done he was devastated."

"Alright then so why is Lucifer giving this gift to Sam. It has to have had some alternative motives because he did not pay you back for breaking a seal."

Dean is floored. He had never thought of that before and he should have but then he likes to avoid all thoughts on the fact that he got the ball rolling on the apocalypse. Dean's mind starts racing at all the possibilities: Is Lucifer trying to get close to Sam because Dean is to be Michael's vessel, does he want Sam's power to be used on his side, is there some purpose that Sam is still needed for. Bobby was right even with Sam away he is worried about the kid and the worst part with Sam gone is he can't look after him. Well that ends now Dean thought he was going to meet up with Sam and this time make sure that no one can manipulate Sam for their own uses.

Bobby watches as Dean gets up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to reunite with Sam. If Lucifer wants Sam for something he is going to have to go through me first."

Bobby smiles, "it is about damn time boy. I'll give Sam a call and fine out where his current location is."

"Just don't tell him I am on my way." Dean shouts as he head outs the door. He was on his way to getting his brother back.

* * *

"You are an evil, diabolical, manipulative, sneaky, and underhanded bastard." Sam just smiles back unaffected by those words and takes another bite of his sandwich. Lucifer glares at him annoyed but unwilling to admit defeat yet. He knew he should have never agreed to Sam's request but supposedly it was all a part of getting a better understanding of humans.

"Are you going to finish that or let it go to waste because that is not very good once it melts?" Sam asks after swallowing his bite of food.

Lucifer looks down at his hot fudge brownie sundae. He is not going to admit too liking something the humans have made but his reaction to that first bite didn't hide it very well. Knowing that he had lost this one he might as well enjoy and finish his dessert. "This means nothing and my feeling about humans hasn't change. I just know how to appreciate a good thing."

"Of course."

"Not one word."

"My lips are sealed."

"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I."

Sam just smirks back "Don't worry eventually it will get old."

"How is it I ended up as the bad guy while you ended up smelling like roses?"

"Good PR" is Sam's response, "but if it makes you feel better my human life I have been labeled the bag guy and monster by many."

"Sorry about that."

"I've forgiven you for setting things in motion. Besides many who judge me never knew me or try to look at what was beneath the surface."

"I still find it hard to believe that you just forgave me."

"I'm not saying I was never upset or hurt. I just know how easily one can be destroyed if you let something eat away at you and fester. By forgiving, I am not letting myself be controlled by the negative feelings anymore. I have made mistakes too and I am sorry about how events unfolded in the past. I just like to think that this time around I will do things better."

"I didn't exactly make the situation any easier."

"No but it is easier looking back and pointing out what one can do differently. Compared to when you are making a choice in the moment." Sam looks at Lucifer's now empty dessert bowl. "You finished that dessert real fast. Do you want to try another dessert? We can go out for some more if you want."

Lucifer scowls in response and ducks his head trying to hide his red face. "I am not the one who needs to stop to eat in order to survive."

"No one said being human was easy." Sam gets up gathering the trash and throwing it away before sitting down on one of the beds in the motel room.

"Yeah but you also being an angel is making it more complicated. I know your memories from your past are haunting your dreams. It might be easier for you if you fully accept your past."

"Don't think I don't know what you hope to happen if I fully remember my past as Michael and I can tell you now that won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"Past experience, now can we move past the issue of my memories."

"Fine do you want to talk about the issues with your powers instead? Being human is affecting the use of your grace."

Sam sighs in frustration. "I know that my emotions are having an effect on my powers. Using my grace now is nothing like how it was when I was an angel or using a vessel. It is no wonder angels have to rip out their grace if they want to become human."

Lucifer gets up and sits on the other bed. "To me it seems like your power gets a boost from your emotions and that never happen when you were just an angel. I'm sure you just need time to adjust and with some practice you will figure it out."

Sam thinks it over when he gets an idea. Focusing on his power he grabs hold of a pillow and sends it flying to Lucifer smacking him in the back of the head. "How's that."

"What was that for?" Lucifer demands grabbing the pillow and throwing it at Sam. Sam snatches it as it flies through the air towards him.

"What I was practicing. I am bound to make a mistake or two before I get it right with my powers."

"You're incorrigible." Lucifer says but there is no heat to his words as he smiles back at Sam.

Sam gets up and hands the pillow back to Lucifer. Sam then begins going over the information on their latest case when he is distracted by the knocking on the door. Looking at Lucifer Sam can see that he has no idea who that can be. Cautiously Sam opens the door and is surprise to see who is behind it.

"Hey Sam" Dean says at the door.

"Dean?" Sam exclaims in surprise.

Dean takes in Sam's appearance and is relieved to see that he is alright. "Can I come in we need to talk."

"Sure" Sam says as he moves out of the way.

Going into the motel room Dean focuses on the man sitting on the bed. Dean is not impressed but now that he was here Sam won't need to be working with this guy anymore. "So you must be Sam's new partner Nick. Well can you go out I need to talk with my brother alone."

"Dean whatever it is you can say in front of him." Nick seems to get a smug look which sends Dean blood to boil.

Not wanting to antagonize Sam since he was trying to make peace and reunite. Dean held his tongue on the fact that Nick was staying for the conversation. "Sam I want us hunting together again."

When Dean sees the worried look on Nick's face Dean gets a feeling of satisfaction and no longer minds that he stayed. Sam is surprised by what Dean wants and pulls him outside closing the motel room door behind him.

"Dean what has changed? You made it very clear that we were better apart."

"I know what I said but that was all bull crap. I was upset and I thought that if we were apart it would be easier because I would no longer have to worry as much about you. It didn't change anything because I still worried and added to that I couldn't look after you while we were apart."

"What brought about this enlightenment?" Sam asked.

"It came to my attention that Lucifer had to have some motive for giving you a gift because he didn't bother rewarding anyone else for breaking a seal. Well that got me to get my act together because there is no way I was going to let that bastard get near you without going through me first. So why don't you tell Nick that he can hit the road because you are back to being partners with the best hunter in the world." Dean says with a cocky smile but that quickly falls off his face when he sees the look on Sam's face.

"Dean I do want to get back into hunting with you but I don't want to give up hunting with Nick."

"Why Sam?"

"It is complicated and I have no idea where to begin in explaining it all. I don't want to keep this a secret from you but I don't want you to judge Nick until you have gotten to know him. I swear I will explain it all after we finish the hunt Nick and I found here. Just give Nick a chance and try to get to know him during the investigating."

"Keeping secrets again Sam I thought we were beyond that."

"I tried calling you to tell you what happen but you didn't answered and what I had to say I couldn't leave as a message." Dean feels like he was punched in the gut but he couldn't argue with that.

"Fine but the moment we are done with this hunt you are telling me everything and no holding back if I haven't come to like your new buddy. I'll go get myself a room for the night and tomorrow you can explain the details about the hunt."

"No that is not necessary I'll talk to Nick and explain things and you can use the other bed in our room. Nick won't have a problem with staying on the couch." Dean gives a nod happy that Sam wants him in his room but not at the fact that Nick will be there too.

Dean goes to get his things while Sam explains to Nick the situation. Dean has no idea what the deal is with Nick but he knows that if Nick is any danger to Sam he is a goner.

**A/N: **I couldn't sleep last night and so you guys get a new chapter. I am still working out on what to do with the three of them next so it maybe a longer wait for the next chapter.

I am unsure if I am going to have Sam reveal the truth about being Michael or if it gets revealed another way. The same goes with revealing about Lucifer but that will probably happen before I reveal about Michael and I already think I have an idea for that but I haven't made up my mind and I am still figuring it out.


	6. Tug Of War

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester

_**A/N**_**: **I am really hoping that I pull off this chapter because writing a hunt was one of the hardest things to do. I am unsure about this chapter and I don't feel that it is my best work.

**Chapter 6: **Tug Of War

Dean didn't like Nick and the feeling he could tell was mutual. Since he came in last night Dean felt as if he was in a never ending glaring contest with Nick. Which wasn't true of course because the glaring would only happen when Sam's back was turned. Dean has never felt this level of competition with anyone before over Sam and it was pissing him off. This was worse then Ruby and that was saying something but then Sam didn't care for her as a person, _which she wasn't,_ but what she could provide. Nick on other hand Sam seems to generally care for and have an easy way with.

Dean stared as Sam and Nick exchanging a word or two able to communicate fine without the need of full sentences as they gather all the information they had to show him. Dean thinks how Sam should only be able to communicate so wordlessly with just him. It makes him wonder if Sam felt something similar to this back when they first met Gordon. Dean's thoughts are interrupted when Sam begins explaining the case.

"Children have been taken and the only evidence the police have found is clay and dirt. The last victim's father walked in while his daughter was being kidnapped and tried to fight back. He ended up breaking his hand when his punch hit and was then knocked out when he was thrown against a wall by the kidnapper. None of the children have turned up since being kidnapped."

Hearing about the involvement of children made Dean eager to get the case solved, "Where will we begin?"

"I'll start by checking out the homes of the kidnapped victims and interviewing the families."

"What will Nick here be doing while we are off checking the families?" Dean asks.

"Don't you mean what _you_ will be doing while Sam and _I_ are investigating the homes?" Nick snaps back.

"Actually neither one of you will be going with me."

"What!" Dean and Nick say at the same time.

Sam gives an exasperated sigh pinching his nose. "We will cover more ground if we split up the work. You two will go to the police station and learn what they know. We can then regroup afterwards at the hospital to meet the father who fought with what took his daughter."

"Why do I have to go with him?" Dean looks at Nick when he says this.

"I am not picking between the two of you, I can't. With you two partner together you two can get to know each other."

At least Sam hadn't chosen Nick but Dean wonders at why Sam is unable to pick his brother over someone who wasn't even family. He may not like the situation but he can use the opportunity to grill Nick for information.

* * *

With Cas Dean could pretend that everything was fine but having Nick in his brother spot brought it all in to glaring focus at how wrong it was. It should be his brother by his side no one else but of course nothing was going the way it was suppose to. Nick look just as unhappy about being stuck with him as he was.

Getting the police reports and talking to the cops had gone down without a hitch. Dean was surprised by the success they had. He had feared that the tension between him and Nick would give them away. Instead Nick manages to pull off a performance belying the feelings of animosity between them. Dean would never admit it but he was impressed at how well Nick had handled the police and not given anything away.

The tension had eased off a bit after that and they had managed a civil conversation since. It had been mostly about the case but now Dean was going to ask the questions he be dying to get answers to, "So when did you join up with Sam?"

Nick looks up from the police report he had been going over. "Some hunters had attack Sam. I didn't agree with what they were doing and so I came to Sam's help. After helping Sam recover from his broken ribs we started hunting together."

Dean stiffens gripping the wheel tightly at hearing of Sam's injuries. Wondering if that would have occurred if he had been watching out for his brother.

"What happen to those bastards?" Dean asks already planning what he would do if he meets them. As he thinks up plans he sees Nick give him a look of understanding and he thinks approval like Nick knows what he is thinking.

"Sam let them go. After everything they did he forgave them." A hint of annoyance and frustration seeps into Nick's voice.

Dean snorts. "Of course Sam let them go. He is way too forgiving when it comes to someone hurting him. Especially if he thinks the person who hurt him is misunderstood or if he thinks it is one big misunderstanding."

"Sam maybe forgiving but not much to one who hurts someone he cares for or an innocent." Dean gives Nick a hard look at his statement not because it is untrue but how spot on. Dean didn't think that Nick could have gotten to know Sam that well but he is starting to think otherwise.

"Yeah that is Sam one big mess of contradictions."

The conversation dies off there neither one sure what else to say to the other. The rest of the way to the hospital is filled with silence. When he pulls in to the hospital Dean hopes that Sam is already there.

Inside the hospital they find Sam talking to a doctor. The doctor leaves before Dean and Nick walk up to Sam.

"So how did it go for the two of you?" Sam asks looking over the both of them just to check to see they didn't break out into a fight and are now hiding the signs of it.

"It went fine we had no problem with the police or each other" replied Nick.

Hoping that Sam is not just going to take Nick's word at it, Dean is relieved when Sam gives him a look that asks if it is true. "Nothing bad happen but I have to say where the hell do you get your ideas for names to fake ideas. Nick said that you picked the name for his badge so I have to ask what kind of name is Louis Cypher?"

Dean wants to lighten the mood with his question so when Sam smiles back it fills him with a sense of accomplishment. "It comes from a character in a movie and I thought it would suit Nick."

Before he can tease Sam about his name choices or ask the meaning behind it the doctor returns. "You have a few minutes to see Mr. Loew."

They go into the hospital room flashing their badges to the man in the bed. They see his right arm is encased in a cast and he has bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Hello Mr. Loew we are from the FBI and we want to go over the details about your daughter's kidnapping. I know this is hard and you already went over this with the police but there maybe some detail that was missed that could help us." Dean said.

"I was awakened by a noise during the night. Instead of going back to bed I went to check on my daughter Sophia. When I got to her room I saw a giant man standing by my little girl's bed. I rushed him but when my hand hit I felt like I was hitting stone. I was so overwhelmed by the pain from my hand that when the man turned around I was unprepared for his return attack. It felt like I was being knocked back by a wreaking ball."

"Can you describe what he looked like?" Sam asked.

"You are not going to believe me, the cops didn't. They think I am confused because of my injuries or that my mind is making things up because they think I didn't get a good look but I know what I saw."

"We are not the cops and we want to know what you thought you saw." Sam assured the man.

"When he had turned around I saw his face and what I saw was a face that wasn't flesh but of stone. It had the basic features that a human face would have: mouth, nose, eyes. I know it may seem weird but I am sure that I was staring at was the face of a statue and not some mask."

"Are there any other details that you can tell us?" Sam asks.

"I think I saw writing on his forehead but I couldn't make it out."

"Alright that is all for now but if we have any other questions will be back."

The man suddenly reached out and grabs Nick who was standing by the bed. "Please you have to get my little girl back she means the world to me and a pat of me will die if she isn't aright."

Nick has a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Unsure what to do he tries to reassure Mr. Loew. "We will do everything in our power to make sure your daughter is returned safely." Mr. Loew gives an appreciated nod and lets go.

Leaving the hospital Sam stares at Nick sensing that something is bothering him. Even Dean noticed that something was off with Nick. "Are you alright?" Nick looks at Sam in surprise at the question.

"I wasn't expecting how much he cared for his daughter. The love he has for her is so deep. I never thought it possible that anyone besides," Nick hesitates for a second remembering Dean is also listening, "_my_ own father could have that level of love."

Nodding in understanding Sam doesn't push it further. Dean looks at Sam and Nick wondering what is not being said because he knows that there is a deeper meaning to that conversation. With the curiosity comes also the jealousy at seeing them have a conversation that only they fully understand.

Dean thought the drive back to the motel would be peaceful with Sam sitting shotgun and Nick brooding in the back. Instead the moment Dean gets a conversation going with Sam Nick gets out of whatever funk he was in and starts butting in. Next thing Deans knows he is competing with Nick at who can hold Sam's attention the longest. Sam managed to split his focus between the two fairly evenly but Dean swears he thinks Sam was going to snap at them both if they hadn't finally arrived at the motel.

"So I think we can all agree on what is taking the kids." Sam says once they go over all the new information.

"A Golem, a gigantic artificial humanoid made of clay and brought to life by the use of holy letters written in Hebrew." Dean quickly answers before Nick could, throwing Nick a smug look as he says it.

"Well it is obvious that we are dealing with a golem but the real question is who is controlling it." Nick snaps back.

"I think I have a lead on that. All the families purchase art from Gustav Meyrink a local artist whose specialty is sculptures." Typing away at his laptop Sam pulls up information on Gustav. "Check this out Gustav is the son of Rabbi. He did not follow in his father's footsteps but he did study theology while getting his art degree."

"Well let's go check out Gustav he appears to have a good background for crafting a golem and see if he has one hidden in his attic. If he does all we need to do is change the word on the golem's forehead to death."

"It may not be that simple." Sam tells them.

"Of course it can never be that simple can it" Dean states in frustration.

"What you said is true and the most well known method for dealing with the golem. If it has the writing on its forehead then we have to deal with getting close to the golem which is extremely difficult when it is awake. When you do manage to get close to change the writing on its forehead from Ameth to meth, meaning death, then there is still the risk of being crushed by the golem. When the golem loses its power it collapses and breaks apart killing the person in front of it."

"Where else can the writing be besides the golem's forehead?"

"In some legends the golem is not brought to life with the writing of Ameth, meaning truth, on its forehead but written on a Shem tablet placed under its tongue. The tablet is removed to put the golem to asleep because the golem would not stop if left awake. When that is forgotten the golem will go on a destructive rampage. Removing the tablet causes the golem to shrink into a little clay image. Inscribing the word Meth on its forehead while in that shrunken state prevents the golem from coming to life again. Another way says destroying the tablet causes the golem to disintegrate into a pile of dust."

"We either have to deal with a giant statue ready to crush us or go looking for a shrunken version in a place where there are hundreds but also find the Shem tablet that brings it to life. On top of that we will need to deal with its creator. This should be no problem at all" Dean stares as Nick declares it should be no problem.

"Are you trying to jinks us you never say the hunt will be easy."

Sam hopes Dean is wrong but just incase Sam sends a silent prayer that the hunt doesn't descends to the point where he or Lucifer would have to use there powers. Because Sam knows what Dean's reaction would be if that were to happen.

**A/N:** I wanted to use something from Czech and my favorite choices were the Golem, the Codex Gigas aka the Devil's Bible (which isn't in Czech but has it origins from there) or The Sedlec Ossuary (bone chapel).

The next chapter is making me frustrated. I know what I want for after the hunt but getting there is the problem.

_**Happy Thanksgiving**_


	7. Enemy Mine

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**: **Louis Cyphre is the name used by Lucifer in the movie _Angel Heart_ (I know I spelled it different last chapter). It has been used in other films, books, and comics in other variations besides Louis Cypher like Lucius Sephar or Louise C. Faire (for a female).

The Amazing Race had the golem for a challenge in Prague which was a pleasant surprise to see.

**Chapter 7: **Enemy Mine

Lucifer wants to unleash his fury on Gustav and his ensouled magical statues but his promise to his brother to fight the mortal way holds him back from doing so. The audacity Gustav had to recreate the power of creation through earth when he as a human already had a way to create new life reminds Lucifer why he is disgusted with humanity. Then his fury peeked when Gustav revealed that he went beyond just creating the robotic golem but also entrapped the souls of his victims into his statues.

The statues enchanted with a soul are not as giant as the golem but were more intelligent. Where there is only one of the golem there are a number of statues that has a soul trapped in them. Making it easy for them to overwhelm their opponents but also devise a plan of attack.

Glancing over at Sam and Dean and seeing them fight back Gustav's creations so fluidly together makes Lucifer feel conflicted over their synchronism. He knows that he should not be having these doubts about his place with his brother, especially at a time like this, but they push themselves to the forefront of his mind. He was not surprised at how willing his brother was at letting Dean back in but it hurt to see him light up with having Dean around as if a missing piece was restored.

When Dean had joined them Lucifer was annoyed and worried. He feared that Sam would abandon him for his human brother. The connection that Sam and Dean share is not only forged through the life they lived but the family bond made from the blood they share. Thankfully Sam had not pushed Lucifer away but being forced into cooperation with Dean hadn't been pleasant either.

Lucifer would never admit to enjoying living life the mortal way but when he had to make room for Dean he had come to realizes how much he had. He has no need for sleep but he missed lying in the other bed in the room and falling asleep to the sound of his brother breathing. It was a shock to Lucifer at how human he had been unknowingly living that wasn't prompted by Sam. He had fallen into human patterns unconsciously. What confused Lucifer the most is he is unsure he can blame it from being in a vessel constantly with little use of his angelic nature or the prompting from Sam to take part in being human as the cause.

Suddenly Lucifer's anger flares when he sees Sam fly across the room from protecting Dean against an attack from the golem. He wants to attack in retaliation but can't because he has his hands full both figuratively and literally. He has Sophia in his arms and he is trying to keep her safe but he also has to fight against the enchanted statues. Lucifer then sees Dean moves upon Gustav unleashing his own wrath for hurting Sam.

Dean is another surprise that caught Lucifer off guard. He had not expected to find any common ground with the man. But slowly a grudging respect developed when he saw Dean's protectiveness of his family and his skills as a hunter. Still it did not mean he has come to like Dean.

The golem moves to protect its creator from Dean but is blocked by Sam again who suddenly appears before it. Lucifer can sense that Sam is now calling upon his own grace but not enough that the angelic host would notice. Sam's movements are quicker and he is now unmoved by the hits placed by the golem. Using his power Sam grabs hold of both the golem's arms preventing it from attacking. With his free hand Sam erases the first letter on its forehead changing the word from truth to death. The moment the word is changed the lettering glows and the golem breaks apart. Sam immediately jumps back avoiding being hit by the falling pieces of the golem

With the golem destroyed Lucifer glances back at Dean and is grateful to see that he has not noticed Sam using his power. Lucifer then catches his eye on what gives Gustav his power over the ensouled statues.

"Dean inside Gustav's jacket I saw a stone tablet destroy it." Lucifer yells at Dean who moves automatically at the info quickly grabbing the tablet and smashing it on the ground. When the tablet smashes all the statues stops their attack while Gustav screams _'no'_ in panic horror. The enchanted statues turn on Gustav free from his control they attack him in retaliation. Lucifer holds onto Sophia tightly shielding her from seeing Gustav being killed by his own work. With Gustav dead the statues no longer have a purpose so they do nothing but look around aimlessly.

"Sam are you alright?" Dean checks Sam over but remains alert in case the statues attack again

"I'm fine but we need to break the enchantments before they start acting out on their own." Sam cautiously moves to one of the statues and begins etching the word death on its forehead in Hebrew. When Sam completes the word on the statue it briefly loses its aimless look and smiles gratefully before disintegrating into dust. After the first statue Sam quickly takes care of the rest.

Once everything is taken care of in Gustav's place the group heads towards the hospital to return Sophia to her father. Lucifer attempts to gently detach the young girl when she is no longer in danger but her death grip on him won't let go. Of course Sam and Dean provide no help with the girl leaving Lucifer to hold her the entire way. He feels awkward and unsure as to what he should do with her once he no longer has to protect her from some threat. Some time during the trip he starts humming a melody which seems to have a calming affect on her. The sounds coming from his human body feel off to Lucifer own ears and he thinks it could never compare to when singing as an angel in praise of his father. Yet he feels himself also calm as he sings to her and a sense of peace settle within him.

When they finally reach Mr. Loews hospital room Sophia let's go and rushes into her father's arms. Lucifer lips twitch into a small smile at seeing the two reunited. Lucifer sees Sam give him a knowing look. "What is with that look on your face?"

"Admit it you enjoyed helping them."

"My opinion hasn't change. Look at what Gustav did and was planning to do. Don't tell me you weren't angry at what he did with those children before entrapping their souls in statues. I know what you would have done to him if you got your hands on him. How can you care for them when they commit such horrendous acts?" Lucifer answers without admitting to Sam's statement.

"Because you and I both know that they are not all that way. Sure some humans can be the worst kind of monsters, while others are full of goodness but most of the time they are in the middle: neither deeply evil nor purely good. They have their moments of fault but by helping them we help in steering them away from that darkness. Look at Sophia and her father can you honestly say they are the same as Gustav." Lucifer stares silently at the family not knowing what to say.

Sophia whispers into her father's ear before climbing out of his bed. Lucifer stares down at the little girl as she comes to stand before him. Sophia grabs his hand and tugs on it. Figuring she wants him closer to the ground Lucifer kneels before her. "Thank you for saving me" Sophia tells Lucifer as she gives him a hug. Letting go she gives Lucifer a huge smile before returning to her father's bed.

Lucifer gets up after Sophia returns to her father's side and exits the hospital room. Sam follows behind him but stays silent. "You still have a long ways to go before I agree with you but I will admit that there are a few good exceptions to humanity."

The smile that Sam gives at Lucifer words could light up a room. It is so infectious that Lucifer can't help but smile in return.

"What is with the silly grins you two are wearing?" Dean asks as he approaches Sam and Lucifer.

"Couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sophia reuniting with her father." Lucifer tells Dean.

"So everything go alright with the cops?" Sam asks.

"Yeah it went fine but I still can't wait to get out of here and get back to the motel." What Dean doesn't say is he wants to leave not because of the cops but because he wants Sam to reveal what he has been keeping secret.

* * *

Dean was tempted a number of times to just pull the impala over and have Sam explain right then and there but he held back that urge. It was already dark and he rather be some place that was bright so he can get a good look at his brother's face while he explained. That didn't stop his mind from wondering at what Sam had to say or what the secret could be. He had tried to figure it out during the hunt but nothing about Nick seemed strange or off as a person.

It did seem odd how close Sam was to Nick for the short period that they could have known each other but maybe Sam had known Nick for much longer. Then that raises the question of how long and how come he had never heard of Nick before. It is possible that Sam meet Nick while at Stanford but what would Sam be doing with a hunter while he was off being normal.

For Nick was good at hunting and had to be doing this for sometime to develop such skill. He had managed to keep Sophia safe while fighting a number of the enchanted statues. So the question remained what was about Nick that Sam was afraid would have Dean judge him harshly.

When they finally arrived at the motel Dean is ready to rush into the room. Getting out of the car he manages two steps before his phone goes off. Cursing at the inconvenient moment he turns to Sam who stopped at the sound of the phone. Signaling to Sam to go ahead he watches Sam follow Nick into the room. When Sam enters the motel room Dean answers his phone.

"Dean where are you?" Castiel demands on the phone.

"Cas can't this wait I am sort of busy right now."

"It is important and not something I wish to discuss on the phone."

"Fine I'm with my brother at the Stone Ridge Motel room number 11." When the phone disconnects Dean is surprise when he hears Cas yell of '_you'_ come from the room. Running into the room Dean sees Cas and Nick staring at each other in a stand off.

"Lucifer what are you doing here?" Dean is caught completely off guard by Cas question. Looking at Sam Dean can see he is not surprise by the revelation and Dean understands now what the secret was.

"You knew." Is all Dean can say with the fury coursing through him. He can't understand how Sam can be hanging around with the devil.

"Dean please let me explain before you go off." Sam sends a pleading look towards Dean but Dean is too shock to do or say anything at the moment.

"Yes I knew that Nick was Lucifer but he is not as bad as history has made him out to be. He has done some terrible things but he isn't now. Lucifer and I have an agreement which I suggested. He is getting to know humans and helping by hunting. He is not destroying the world."

"Have you lost your mind? Lucifer is playing with you. I bet he is doing this only to get something in return for the long term."

"Michael" Lucifer interjects into Dean's rant.

"What?" Castiel asks in confusion.

Sam gives Lucifer an annoyed look who just shrugs in response. "I did want something in return but only for Michael to hear me out. Sam thought of this arrangement so that I would come to like humanity but I thought it only fair that I was allowed to convince Michael of my own opinion. That humanity wasn't worth it and gain him on to my side."

Castiel can only look at Lucifer in disbelief. "Michael would never join you. He would never fall for the words from your serpentine tongue."

"Castiel you were never close to me or Michael so you do not know us. I do not lie and Michael knows this; even if I did lie Michael could tell if I did so. I will say that my efforts so far have proven useless. Michael stills care for humanity as he always has."

"Then why do you continue hanging around my brother?" Dean says to Lucifer.

"There is a chance that I can still convince him and by not harming humanity I give Michael no reason to come after me. Although I'm sure he would have less issue with me going after truly evil humans and certain angels." Sam gives Lucifer a pointed look, "Okay maybe only in special circumstances such as in self defense or to teach a lesson that leaves the individual alive and not greatly damaged."

"Look maybe it will be best if I explain things privately." Sam says to Dean who only nods in agreement glad to get his brother away from Lucifer. They step outside the motel room and move to stand beside the impala.

"How can you do this Sam? Did you not learn anything with what happen with Ruby?"

"Dean I know how this may seem like Ruby all over again but it is not. There is more to this that I haven't got to reveal yet. I was never trying to hurt you. I was going to reveal everything when we got back to the motel but Cas showed up and caused things to be revealed in a manor that I did not want."

"Fine then what else is there to tell me and it better not be that you and Lucifer have hooked up."

"God no, Lucifer is a brother to me nothing more."

"I'm your brother" Dean says indignantly.

Sam shakes his head. "This is not coming out the way I wanted. Look you will always be my brother and that will never change but Lucifer is also my brother." Dean begins to open his mouth to protest again but Sam stops him, "Let me finish. Lucifer is my brother because before I was born as a human I use to be an angel."

"What like Anna?"

"Yes and no. The way I became human was different from her but it is how I have my abilities and why supernatural forces are so interested in me. I do remember some of my angelic past but I choose not to force the return of my past memories because I am content with who I am now."

Dean can't believe what he is hearing. "So which of the angels are you suppose to be then?"

"I am Michael."

"Now I know you have lost it. Are you that desperate to be special, to have things revolve around you that you believe these delusions? I bet Lucifer planted the memories in your head to get you to believe his lies. Can't you see you are being yanked around by the chain again?"

"This isn't a trick Dean. The memories are mine not some illusion from Lucifer. As are my powers which never came from the demon blood and which I have been cleansed of since we were transported away from the convent. If you want I can show you my powers and you can see for yourself. I will admit that Lucifer's interest in me stems from the fact that I am Michael reborn but he just wants his brother back. I know you can understand the feeling. Yes he would like for me to agree with his views but that is not going to happen. The way things are going I'll have convinced him of accepting humanity."

"No I do not want you to use your powers. Can't you see this is what he wants, to get you to use your powers? Playing you, making you think that you are in control, that you know everything and are in the right. It is exactly like I said Ruby all over again and I refuse to let that happen. You are going to pack your stuff and put in the impala so I can get you as far away from that angelic bastard."

"No Dean I won't. I am going to stick by Lucifer."

"I will knock you out if I have to."

"Dean I respect what you have to say and will hear you out but I refuse to let you make my decisions for me. I am not a puppet on a string which you control. I know you are trying to protect me but if you want to do that then do so by standing by my side. Not hiding me in some tower or should I say basement then leaving me alone. Point out the dangers but let me choose how I will face them and help me if I make the wrong choose. Don't force me because when you do so I will resist even if it maybe right simply because the decision wasn't mine."

"You do not have the best record for making good decisions so of course I am going to decide for you but if you want choice here is one: Me or Lucifer? Because I refuse to watch what happen last time occur again."

"I can't choose between the two of you. Your both my brothers and I love you both equally. I know you don't want to be around Lucifer but can't you stay by my side while I stay by Lucifer's. This is why I wanted for you to get to know him before I revealed who he is so you would not judge him on any pretense. You got to see how he was without your judgment being colored and can you really say that he is the monster that the world portrays him. Can't you compare it to how the FBI judged you but how it did not compare to the truth?"

Dean stares into Sam's pleading eyes but he can't bare going through the pain like he did last time when Sam went with Ruby. "I'm sorry Sam if you won't choose then I will."

Dean enters the motel room packing his things quickly. He heads towards the door but Sam blocks the way. Dean pushes past Sam ignoring the please coming from him. "Cas come on we are going."

Dean place his belongs into the trunk but sees that Sam has made no effort to follow him so he gets into the car. Cas appears in the seat beside him staring at Dean who just sits there. "Why haven't you started the car?" Cas questions Dean.

Dean doesn't answer instead presenting his own question. "You can sense other angels if they are close right. You even recognize Anna for what she was before she got her memories or grace back. That ability hasn't diminished since you were kicked out of the club house right?"

"Yes, that is an ability I still have."

"So do you sense Michael near by? If he was using a vessel or even if say he was hanging around in his true form?"

"I do not sense Michael near by but yes I would sense him either way. You are not considering saying yes are you?"

"No I'm not going to say yes because I am going to take down Lucifer myself. I just have one more question if Michael was human would you recognize him?"

Castiel looks strangely at Dean. "It is impossible for Michael to be human. The entire host would have notice such an event. When an angel becomes human it is sense by all the others. The process is such that there is no way to hide it from happening. Ripping out ones grace is difficult and the only way to become human."

"I thought so." Dean says as he takes one last look at his brother who is staring at him from the motel room door. Dean then starts the impala and drives off.

**A/N:** I hope it didn't seem weird what I did or too out of character, splitting Sam and Dean but don't worry I plan for them to reunite eventually.

I had an idea but I am not too sure if I should have Sam lose all his memories from his human life and just have the memories from his life as Michael. It will be only temporary but the only way I can truly see Lucifer and Dean ever uniting is if something happen to Sam that they need to work together to fix. Since injuring Sam or putting him in danger is not much of an option which leaves me his memories. It may seem strange that Lucifer would care about Sam's memories but it is part of what led to them being reunited and their time together.

For those who are curious of the name Gustav Meyrink was a German author who retold the story about Rabbi Jehuda Löw ben Bezalel (also spelled as Judah Loew ben Bezabel) in Prague who made a golem that got out of control when he forgot to let it rest one night in one version of the story.


	8. For Every Action

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**:** This chapter got done quickly because of the rain. So you guys get this chapter a day sooner then I had planned.

"_**Demons I get, people are crazy." – Dean from The Benders**_

**Chapter 8: **For Every Action

Lucifer stared at the sight that he had unknowingly walked in on. There Sam was praying to God, he was so deeply into his praying that he had not notice Lucifer arrival. Not wanting to disturb Sam's prayer Lucifer backs away but stops when he hears what Sam is saying. Knowing he should not intrude but his curiosity getting the better of him he listens in.

"Father I don't know how you do it or how I can manage the same. I love both Lucifer and Dean equally and I wish not to choose one over the other. I am happy standing side by side with Lucifer but at the same time I miss Dean and I am sad that he is not here. I was hurt when Dean left but I understand why he did so. I am stuck at an impasse and I have no idea how to make things better without hurting either one."

Lucifer had felt relief and joy when Sam stuck by him but he hates the pain Sam is in from missing Dean. He knew it was hard on his brother trying to be fair to the both of them and that it was tearing his brother apart. Well it ends here; he is not going to let his brother be hurt anymore. He is going to take care of the situation with Dean once and for all. With his decision made Lucifer leaves Sam to his privacy.

* * *

Dean has gone through half of his father's storage and so far he has found nothing that could help him with his problem but that has not lessoned his resolve. He pauses in his search when his phone rings taking a look at the caller id. Sighing at who it is but knowing that Bobby won't stop calling until he answers he prepares himself for Bobby's tirade.

"Hey Bobby" Dean says as he juggles the phone against his ear while going back to his search.

"Don't hey Bobby me. Have you finally come to your senses or am I going to need to knock them into you."

Dean picks up a book flipping through it before putting it aside so he can get Bobby to look at it. "I am not going back to Sam until I find what I am searching for."

"Boy since when has looking after your brother taken a back seat to anything else. I now you are worried about your brother, so am I, but the best hope he has is if we stick close to him." Dean winces at Bobby's words but continues on searching.

"I want to be with Sam but he refuses to listen to me. I don't do well being helpless and if the best way for me to do something is to be away from my brother then so be it. I know Dad most have something here that can help me with Sam. You know how he was with keeping things close to the chest but he had to left something here for us just incase. I am hoping to find something that I can show Sam of what Lucifer really wants from him. Maybe I'm might even find some ritual or weapon that I can use against Lucifer. Either way it is my best chance of getting Sam away from Lucifer."

"Dean I can search you dad's storage for you while you keep close to Sam. I know he is not doing what you want but you can still look out for him. Maybe you be able to learn something while keeping an eye out not only on Sam but Lucifer too."

"I already know what Lucifer has told Sam. I highly doubt I will learn anything new because Lucifer won't be so careless as to reveal what his true motives are. What should I do just stand by helplessly watching as Lucifer gets his claws into my brother." Dean shoves the box he was looking through aside in frustration. "Things will just degrade further between me and my brother because I know I won't be able to hold my anger back with Lucifer there. Our relationship will get broken more then it already is if I see Sam siding with Lucifer against me."

"I am not going to bother going through the family speech again because if it hasn't gotten into your thick skull the past the dozen times I told it: it never will. What I do want to hear from you is what has gotten Sam to trust Lucifer. I tried getting Sam to tell me but he said he is not ready for that to come out to the open. You also have kept your lips sealed on the lie you believe Lucifer has told Sam but if you want me to be able to help to my fullest I need to know this."

"Bobby it doesn't matter because it is nothing but bull crap and I refuse to give voice to the delusions my brother has fallen for. You knowing will not help so please just drop it okay. I can not talk to my brother without my mind going to the fact on how much he has lost it. I don't want you to have that problem as well when you talk to him."

"Fine but I still think it will better if I know what the full picture is."

"Thanks Bobby so did you find anything that might be of help from the items I had sent you from Dad's storage?" Dean is adjusts his phone when he grabs another book but when he gets the book open he drops his phone.

"None of the items will be helpful with what you want." When Bobby gets nothing but silence for a minute he calls Dean's name over the phone.

"Sorry Bobby I drop my phone when I found a video tape in a book. Dad had hallowed out a book and place a tape that looks like it is from some type of camcorder. The tape has Sam's name on it and it is dated ten years ago."

"I remember when your dad borrowed my camcorder. It was around that time when he let you go off on that road trip you wanted. I was really surprise when I heard he let you do that."

"What do you mean?" Dean's confusion is evident in his voice.

"Come on Dean you know how protective your father was not just with Sam but you as well. Don't you say he wasn't just as protective with you because it took forever before he let you go hunting on your own."

"Okay but I wasn't going on a hunt so it wasn't as if I was in any danger."

"Remember you were asking your father to let you go on that trip for sometime but he said no. Then out of the blue he suggests that you go off on that trip you wanted after you guys finish that hunt in Orlando with the Banshee and you didn't find that a little strange."

"Dad still needed to wrap up something's with the case and Sam had some big project at school so Dad let me go to have sometime to myself. This gave Sam and him some time alone together while showing Sam that Dad did care about Sam's school letting him finish his work."

"I know that already and it is why I never brought up my concerns before. When John asked to use my camcorder he said he had a possible case that he wanted to use it to confirm if a ghost was really there. When he returned the camcorder John said he found nothing but he seemed to be on edge to me. With the tape you found I am starting to wonder what he really used it for."

Dean had no response to that because he had wondered at the time what else would Dad need to do with the case with the Banshee dead. He let it go because he thought that his Dad had simply just not wanted to seem like he was giving into what Sam want easily.

"Do you still have the camcorder?"

"Yes."

"Great I am going to start driving back to your place now with the tape."

"Dean I know you and I don't want you driving nonstop to get here. I bet you have already been working to the point of exhaustion. Stop somewhere and get some rest. I'll have the camcorder found and hooked up to the TV when you get here but it will do no good if you crash in some ditch somewhere."

"Fine I'll stop and rest."

"Call me when you stop somewhere so I know where you are and that you are actually resting."

"What are you going to do call the motel just to check if I am in the room?"

"Boy don't think I won't."

"Alright but after I rest I'm rushing to your place."

Once the goodbyes are said Dean quickly locks up the storage. He makes his way to the car rushing out as if the devil is on his heels. He knows that he shouldn't get his hopes up but this tape has to hold the information he has been looking for.

* * *

Sensing another presence in the room Dean pulls his gun from under his pillow. When he sees who it is Dean whispers the angels name, "Lucifer".

"Hello Dean." Lucifer looks to be as happy as Dean is having him there.

"How did you find me?"

"You are dreaming right now so why don't you put that weapon away." Dean just gives Lucifer an annoyed look before shooting him in the chest.

Lucifer looks down at the hole in his chest as it disappears. "Now was that really necessary?"

Dean lowers the gun. "No but it made me feel much better. Whatever you have to say I'm not buying so why don't you get out of here and go back to hell."

"Why would I go back when I already serve my time and have been left off on parole?" Lucifer gives off a cool and confident smile.

"What do you want from me? I thought it was Sam you were interested in because he is _Michael_?" Dean replies sarcastically.

"You don't like me that's fine. I don't like you either but can you set aside your narrow mindedness for a moment and hear me out?"

"Just because you have my brother fooled doesn't mean I will fall for your tricks. You are just the same old monster I have been dealing with all my life. I understand you because you are just like them and I know all about monsters. Once I figure out how to get rid of you; you will never mess with my brother ever again."

"You compare me to the monsters you have hunted but those perverted creations most often started off as human. They become so focus on one emotion or desire that they transform into creatures that reflect that and cease being human. Whose sole being is the gratification of that one part."

"Yeah and who created the first demon?" Dean questions rhetorically.

"I will not deny my part in the creation of demons but that is it. Many of those other monsters were created by humanities own hand. I saw what making humanity in my father's own image would lead to. Humans are not all powerful as my father but they have the ability to imagine and craft from the world around them. This has lead to them being able to pervert themselves and others because they do not have my father's understanding, respect or caring for the world around them. When they transform into some creature be it demon, ghost or wendigo just to name a few they cease to be like God because they are no longer in the image he made them."

Dean is left with no words to say. He only wishes that Sam was hearing this so he can see Lucifer for who he really is.

Lucifer gives Dean a piercing look. "I know what you are thinking and I can assure Sam is aware of my feelings and thoughts on humanity. No I am not reading your mind I just have that good of an understanding of you. Now will you give some thought about what I am going to say to you?"

"I'll hear you out because I know you won't leave until you say your piece."

"I have always felt justified in my feelings towards humanity. However things have change and I recognize I may have let myself be blinded by own feelings. I still feel that most of humans are not worth the attention they deserve but there are exceptions. I had thought you to be an exception until you left and cause pain to Sam by your action."

Dean folds his arms across his chest, "Sam made his choice."

"No you made the choice so you can avoid being hurt first by the possibility of Sam choosing. You see this is my problem with you humans you bring pain to those who love you. Sam would not be hurt as he is right now if he did not care for you. I see the pain you cause for my brother. Just like how much of humanity brings pain to my father. This is why I do not think you or humanity is deserving of their affections but you have it and there is nothing I can do about it. So I am asking you to come back because Sam needs you by his side just as much as he needs me." Dean is caught by surprise by Lucifer request.

"If you really care for my brother then I will come back if you leave my brother alone and tell Sam the truth about whatever game you are playing at."

"No matter what you think Sam is Michael. I would never lie about such a matter. If I did what you say and leave then you will be stuck with the same problem I see in Sam now. He will be torn because he is missing his brother and as much as you deny it I am also his brother."

"So you refuse to leave."

"I will not abandon my brother like some." Dean doesn't let his face show any reaction to Lucifer's words no matter how much they sting.

"Then I guess we are done here." Lucifer shakes his head in sadness before disappearing.

Dean suddenly wakes up grabbing his phone which is ringing non stop.

"Why have you not answered your phone? I have been calling for some time now."

"I was stuck in a hell of a dream so what is it now Cas."

"I need to know where you are." Cas replies tonelessly.

"Can't this wait?" Dean rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He knows he won't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.

"No"

"Fine just give me some time before you pop in." Dean tells Cas which motel and room he is staying at. Getting up from the bed Dean falls back on it when he sees Zachariah appear before him.

Dean feels the pit of his stomach fall from the look on Zachariah's visage. "Well Dean there will be no getting away for you this time."

**A/N: I really went into it with Lucifer. I figure Lucifer does not like the fact that humanity is made in God's image so he made Lilith in to a demon to destroy that. I hope my explanations work well enough. By the time I finished this chapter I was drifting off. I can't wait to write next chapter and have Zachariah gloat on how he found Dean and just doing the evil monologue.**

I have wonder why John would just let Dean go on a road trip when the case they were on still has some wrapping up to do. Then I wonder what they would need to do if they had already destroyed the monster. It always seems to me the standard operation procedure for the Winchester's is to get out of dodge once the case is done. What would they need to stick around for?


	9. There’s A Reaction

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**: **That cricket is dead once I find it. Kept me up half the night and had me writing so I wouldn't go insane from the racket it was making. (Don't go cheering it) It killed the good mood I had been in from hearing that Supernatural has gain syndication on TNT and will be showing the earlier seasons 5 days a week. Not sure if I will watch because I already have them on DVD.

I rewatched the Pilot episode to refresh my memory for this chapter and I noticed something I didn't before. The shadows on the house from the tree were moving (to me at least) in a sinister way.

**Chapter 9: **There's A Reaction

Zachariah looks down at Dean "Thank you for revealing your location to me."

"What the hell are you talking about I never told you where I am."

"You did but you just thought it was Castiel you were talking to on the phone, I simply made myself sound like him. Just like the time Castiel made himself sound like Bobby to get you to deal with the seal connected to the reapers or when the voice message you left for your brother was change to get him to kill Lilith."

"What do you mean the message I left for my brother was changed!"

"Really Dean did you actually think you had cell coverage while in the room we had you in? Castiel did tell you you were out of your coverage zone." Zachariah gives Dean a condescending look. "Like I said before your brother needed a nudge in order for him to go kill Lilith. Sam was having doubts about what he was doing and was thinking that you had been right. If he had talked to you and you two work things out he would have left Ruby and not gone through with killing Lilith."

"So why did you let me be able to make the call in the first place? Why have me leave a message at all?" Dean grounds out.

"Sam would have become worried if he didn't reach you and would have called Bobby and again that would deter him from going after Lilith. With the message that was left well lets just say Sam was left feeling that he was no longer able to return. With no option of going back all that was left for him was to go forward."

"You son of a bitch. I want to know exactly what that message said."

"It doesn't matter but if you really want to know. It had you calling Sam a bloodsucking freak, a monster, a vampire and that you were done trying to save him. With all that had happen between the two of you and that hallucination he had of you while he was detoxifying. Well Sam had no problem believing that message and it was the perfect push to get him over the edge."

"Damn you." All this time Dean had been thinking that Sam had not cared about he said but it wasn't the truth.

"I've had enough of this conversation. It is time for you to face your destiny. Now are you going to cooperate or are you going to make things difficult. Don't forget you made a pledge to serve wholly."

"That pledge was only in exchange for preventing Sam from having to kill Lilith and that didn't happen now did it. Even if that pledge was binding I swore to serve God I never said I serve you angelic dicks. I know when I made my pledge I did say I would serve God and you guys but the only one who was there was Cas and he isn't on your side. Besides you said God is no longer around and you weren't doing his will but your own. The way I see it I am free and clear from that pledge and I don't have to do a damn thing you want."

"Fine you want to be an obstinate mud monkey then so be it. I had been expecting you won't cooperate but let's see how resistant you will be once face to face with Michael."

Two angels appear grabbing Dean and securing him to a chair. Dean watches as they clear the floor and start writing text into an intricate pattern. When they finish the angels carefully place Dean into the center of the pattern and then move to stand outside its edge. Zachariah also joins in standing at the edge of the pattern. Dean doesn't show it but he is getting nervous. When Raphael appears and takes a position Dean starts wishing he knew who to prey to for divine intervention when it is the divine that he needs saving from.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Dean ask

"We are going to summon Michael. Similar to what you and Castiel did to summon myself except this ritual is much more powerful then the one you used." Raphael responds.

"I remember you saying that you will drag me to where Michael is. What's wrong don't know where he is?" Dean taunts the angels feeling a sense of satisfaction at the anger that flashes across Raphael's facade.

When the angels start chanting Dean tries to distract them but he is now frozen in place. Not even able to move his mouth. All he can do is watch as the angelic text that the angels wrote slowly radiate and glow. The room fills with light from the text. Dean doesn't know how but he feels that the angels are reaching the crescendo in the ritual when an explosion rips through the room.

The room is destroyed and the angels that had once circled him are now lying against different walls that they were thrown against. Dean is in the same position he was before except he feels himself losing consciousness. The last thing he sees is the look of confusion on Zachariah's face before it fades from sight.

* * *

Waking up Dean is surprise to see that he is no longer in the destroyed motel room but at Bobby's place. Getting up Dean stretches a bit feeling like he hasn't move in a while before going to find Bobby. Dean finds Bobby in the living room reading a book but stops when he notices Dean.

"Dean you're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?"

Bobby closes the book he was reading and tells Dean what has been going on. "Castiel brought you from your motel room a couple days ago. He said you would be out of it because of the botched summoning ritual."

"Whatever those angels did with you must have pissed Michael off. The whole power grid for North America went down for a couple of minutes. The ritual didn't summon Michael but it did reveal his location to the angels. From what Castiel has been able to find out Michael is angry at the angelic host and has been busy dealing with the angels that have come near him. Castiel and Anna are off trying to see if Michael will hear them out before he hides himself again."

"Hopefully this will keep the angels busy and away from me." Looking around Dean notice the camera set up with the TV, "When Cas brought me did he bring my stuff as well?"

"He did bring the impala but I'm not sure if he grabbed what was in the motel room."

Dean rushes out side checking the impala he finds that Cas did bring what was his from the motel. Finding the tape Dean rushes back in and quickly gets the tape going. Turning on the TV Dean sits down to watch.

"Dean you shouldn't get your hopes up. This may not have what you are looking for."

"Bobby I know this has to be the key to finding out what Lucifer wants from Sam."

Bobby shakes his head and sits down beside Dean hoping that what is on the tape is what Dean has been looking for and that he is not in for a disappointment.

Sam appears on the screen sitting in a chair. He is looking at the camera. "Are you sure about this dad?"

John's voice comes from off the screen. "You have nothing to worry about Sam. I had already tried this before you so I know that there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I know but my problem is not being hypnotized but the magic that is also being used."

"It is necessary to get a full and clear picture of what happen the night your mother died. You were so young that it is harder to draw up details but by also using magic we will get all the details from that night."

"Sam are you ready to do this?" Ask a voice Dean doesn't recognize but he sees that Bobby does. It is something Dean will have to ask afterwards.

Sam turns his head towards where the man must be standing. Sam glances back at the camera where John must be before addressing the man, "Yes."

**A/N: **I hope you like the way Zachariah found Dean. I was going to reveal the tape this chapter but because of the holidays I wanted to get what I have out before hand. Next chapter will have Sam for those who feel that there has been a lack of him.

_From this day forth the Trickster formally known as Gabriel will be referred to as Aunt Nancy. This is what happens when my sleep cycle gets screwed up, damn cricket, I end up reading my reference books and I get all kinds of weird ideas. So please ignore my ramblings._


	10. Behind Closed Doors

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**: **I don't know anything about hypnosis so I'm skipping the beginning process and magic and I am just going strait to the important info. I refer to the **Pilot**, **All Hell Breaks Loose** and **In The Beginning** but the rest I fill in.

Celebration time the damn cricket is gone, laughs evilly. For a gift you guys get a new chapter as a Christmas present.

**Chapter 10: **Behind Closed Doors

Dean can only watch transfix by what is going. He is frozen on the edge of his seat not wanting to miss a single detail. Dean still can't believe that Sam just let the spell be cast on him. Dean stares at Sam who sits in the chair with his eyes closed. Sam is deep into the trance and so far has answered questions with vivid detail.

"Sam, describe to me what happen once your family has left your room" asks the mystery man's voice from off screen.

"I'm focused on the mobile over my bed which has begun moving but my focus shifts when the light in my room starts to flicker. I can feel someone else in the room but I don't see anyone yet. Slowly from out of the shadows I see a man. He approaches my crib and peers down at me."

"Describe the man Sam."

"I can not see his face too well because of how much is hidden in shadows but he looks human except for his eyes. His eyes are a sickly yellow color and through them I see a deep evil and darkness. Then I hear mom talk but she doesn't get rid of the yellow eyed man."

"Tell me verbatim everything that is said"

"_John. Is he hungry?_ Mom had asked sleepily. The man turns slightly and shushes her. _Okay_ she says before leaving. The man returns his focus on me." Sam gasps out loud but remains seated in the chair.

"You are alright Sam you're safe. Now I need you to tell me what he is doing."

"He has cut his wrist and dripping the blood into my mouth."

From off screen John hisses out "Oh god".

"John I need you to remain quiet. Sam please continue to describe what you see."

"He lets a couple drops fall when suddenly the man turns his focus away from me. Mom has come back bursting into my room. _It's you_ Mom says to the man she is fully awake compared to before."

"What!" John screams off screen.

"John what did I say about being quiet. Sam is very sensitive to what is happening around him and we need to be careful especially with the magic involved. Do you want to know what happen or not?" There is some grumbling but then silence, "okay. What happens next Sam?"

"Mom is slammed against the wall by the door. She is slowly lifted off the ground but stops rising up when her head reaches the ceiling. Next the door closes quietly by itself. _There we go that should keep us from disturbing the rest of the house with our conversation._ _Now Mary why did you have to come in here and interfere_ asks the yellowed eye man.

_What do you expect to happen once I realize there is a stranger in my son's room?_ Mom responds.

_I'm hurt Mary after the history we share to be thought as some stranger._

Mom growls at him, _We are not friends you demonic son of a bitch._

The man dramatically clutches his chest in a hurt expression. _Sticks and stones Mary and after all I have done for you. You do have me to thank for the life you have now. The white picket fence, the family, and the normal life you always wanted without anything supernatural well except me of course._

_I did not need your help to achieve the life I have. Instead you ruined it by killing my parents and John so you could get me to make that deal with you in exchange for bringing John back to life. Well no more, I'm not going to let you hurt my family ever again_

_You know I noticed the protections you set up around the house. Once a hunter always a hunter isn't that right Mary. You couldn't fully let go of that part of yourself. What you have are very effective in keeping demons out but remember you gave me permission to enter your home. I will say how clever you were putting them around with John boy none the wiser. Not very observant that one or is it John just turns a blind eye to that part of you. How does that old saying go love makes you blind?_

_You stay away from my family. The deal we had was between you and me._

_Now Mary I was very clear ten years ago that I didn't want your soul. I understand that you are upset but I couldn't very well say that I wanted your future child. You would have never have agreed to the deal if you knew that detail._

_I won't let you take Sammy!_

_I have no plans of taking him at the moment. I don't feel like dealing with raising the tyke. No today I am merely here to set the foundation for his future. I have other children prepared who could be what I am looking for but I have a strong feeling Sam is the one._

_The one what?_

_Sorry but I'm not going to be reveling that anytime soon. Don't want to spill my hand too early but now what to do with you. I feel it would be a waste to kill you but if I let you go I don't think you would go back to living the apple pie life. Pity because you were a favorite of mine but you know too much._ Mom is moving again but now she is on the ceiling. She slides across the ceiling until she stops directly over my crib.

_You won't win because Sammy will never be yours._

_Oh and who will stop me you. What are you going to do haunt me as a ghost? Or perhaps you did tell someone about me. Not John of course but maybe one of your remaining family members or friends who is aware of the supernatural. I will just have to kill them as well; make sure all my bases are covered._ Mom has a look of fear and horror on her face. The yellow eyed man then makes a gesture and slices mom's stomach causing her to scream out in pain. He gives me one last look before disappearing. After the yellowed eye man disappears dad bursts in to my room."

"That is enough Sam you do not need to say anymore." Sam goes quiet but he remains in the trance and under the magic spell.

"I'm sorry John."

"Sorry! I just find out my wife knew about the supernatural and that she had made a deal for me and you tell me sorry." John retorts.

"I can see how much this is a shock for you but that is not what I am sorry about."

"Then what the hell are you sorry for?" John's voice has a dangerous edge to it.

"There is nothing that can be done to undo your wife's deal. She brought the demon into your life and damn your family or should I say your youngest son. We don't know what the demon's intention with your youngest is but whatever it maybe can't be good. You heard what was said Sam has demon blood in him."

"You don't know Sam. He is a kind, caring individual and has a gentle soul. He hates hunting and does not enjoy any part of killing. Does that seem like a monster to you?"

"He may be that now but you know how a person can be corrupted by the supernatural. No matter what they once were. Your son has demon blood and eventually that will turn him. I'm sorry but we have to kill Sam now it is for his own good. Better now then when he turns into some monster."

"No one harms either one of my boys. Sam is not evil and I will not let anything happen to him when he has done no wrong."

"I know Sam never asked for this and is just an innocent victim but just because he is your son does not make him exempt."

The man moves in front of the camera but before he can get closer to Sam John barrels into him. Dean watches as the fight carries them back off screen. Sounds of objects being broken can be heard from the background. He knows he has nothing to worry about but when the man appears back on screen seemingly victorious Dean can't help but fear for his family safety. The man pulls a knife out and moves towards Sam.

"Sam wakeup!" Dean hears his dad shout from the background. Sam eyes flutter a little but that is the only response from him. Still his dad continues to shout at Sam as the man raises the knife for a killing blow. "Please wakeup. God no don't let this happen." Dean can only watch in horror as the knife plunges into his brother. He hears his dad yell one last panic shout as the knife enters Sam, "WAKEUP!"

Sam eyes snap open when the knife enters him but they are no longer the familiar hazel that Dean is use to seeing his whole life. Instead they are an eerie electric blue that Dean feels are piercing into his very soul even with it being on the TV. The man is thrown away from Sam with no visible action from Sam. Dean can only stare as Sam pulls the knife out of his body like it is nothing. Reminding him of when Cas did the same with the demon knife.

"What are you?" the man asks fearfully.

Sam turns his focus on to the man who stops moving. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Impossible" says the man.

Sam sits up from the chair in response but doesn't move away from the spot he is standing on. Suddenly from Sam's back burst magnificent wings. Bobby gasp next to Dean but Dean barely notice his mind busy thinking how the wings he has seen before pale in comparison to what he is now seeing. They are similar in the shape and out line of what are depicted of angels in art but they are not the solid bird like wings. They are shadowy as Cas had been but are more detailed then what he saw from Raphael. The wings behind Sam are formed from blue fire each flame giving form and taking shape of a feather. In a word the wings are breathtaking.

Suddenly the wings are gone and Sam is looking back and forth from the man to John who has come back into the picture frame. Sam takes a step forward and places his fingers on the man's forehead. When Sam pulls his hand away the man loses consciousness.

"What did you do? Where is my son?" John asks hesitantly. He doesn't know what to do because it is Sam but at the same time it is not. Like Sam is so much more then what he once was.

"I erased his memory of what transpired here. As for your son I am him and he is me we are one and the same. Do not worry I will go back to how I was before as if nothing happen. I am not supposed to be awake to my past self yet."

"Wait I have so many questions that maybe you could answer?"

"I do not know what the demons intentions are. God made me human so I can experience life as a human and gain a new perspective as far as I am aware of. My birth as a human should have remained secret. I also can not answer why he choose your family because I do not know but I can say he would only have chosen the best. That is true even with the deal in place."

Sam moves back and sits down on the seat he was in before. He starts to close his eyes but stops at John's next question. "Can you tell me which angel you are?"

Sam stares at John for a moment. The intensity of the stare is so great that John starts to fidget. "I'm the archangel Michael." Sam says finally before closing his eyes and going limp in the chair.

John's jaw has come lose from that proclamation but the moment Sam groans he is by his son side. "Hey Sammy are you okay?"

"Dad what is going on?" Sam eyes are barely open as he looks at his dad. "Are we still going to meet that hunting buddy of yours?"

"No we are not. Why don't you get some more rest okay?" Sam mumbles okay before closing his eyes again and falling asleep. John runs his hand through Sam's hair a couple minutes before lifting him up and carrying him away.

With nothing happening on the screen Bobby turns to Dean. "Shit nothing can ever be simple with you Winchester's can it?"

Dean doesn't acknowledge Bobby statement. He is too shock by all that he has seen. Sam didn't remember about what happen that day but Dad other hand. Why did he have to keep this entire thing secret? So much could have been avoided if he had revealed what he knew. Dean turns his focus back on the screen when his dad appears on it again.

John kneels down beside the unconscious man. "You should have never threatened Sam." John grabs the man but stops when he faces the camera. John looks as if he just remembers that the camera is still on. John lets go of the man and heads to the camera. John's body blocks the camera before it shuts off.

Dean thinks he understands Bobby's reaction to the voice now and he thinks how he no longer wants to find out who it is or what happen to him. Still Dean is proud to know that their Dad didn't condemn Sam immediately after learning the information and that he was still protective of Sam. However it also explains the slight change to their dad in regaurds to Sam after Dean came back. Perhaps that was why he had kept the truth to himself afraid of what effect that knowledge would have. At least Dad did not destroy the tape. Leaving it available for it to be found so that one day the truth could still be learned.

But it was a truth that Dean hadn't expected, that Sam really is Michael. If he got rid of Lucifer now, Sam no Michael would be upset and that would destroy his relationship with his brother.

**A/N:** I know this doesn't seem like a lot of Sam but he was there just under a spell. ;p

I so wanted Sam to show more of his power and cause more destruction. But if I did that then the question would be why the angels did not pick up on Michael's power being used. Also if I caused such major destruction to the room it would be weird if the camera was left intact and it kept on recording and I just didn't want to cut the tape there. I hate where I left this at but I was spent and I just couldn't write more for this chapter.

Next chapter will have Michael I think. The question is who will meet him first Dean or Cas and Anna.


	11. Value Unknown Till Lost

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**: **I was in a really dark mood. I tried to keep it from spilling over into this fic but it made it harder to write because it didn't really match my mindset.

Also know what's unfair. The Supernatural ARG is only for the UK. Which I would have loved to won because you get to appear on the show. Why couldn't they do that in the US as well?

**Chapter 11: Value Unknown Till Lost**

"Damn it!" Dean yells as he slams the phone on the receiver and gives the wall a good kick.

"Hey! Don't destroy my place just because you can't reach your brother." Bobby yells from the coach.

"Sorry its just Sam, the moment I try to reach him I get nothing. Not even Cas is answering his cell." Dean sits down on the coach next to Bobby sighing in frustration.

"Maybe Sam can't answer your call right now. You heard what Castiel said happened when the angels sensed Michael. Have you tried calling Chuck and seeing what he knows?"

Dean shakes his head in a no. "No I haven't called Chuck nor do I plan too. I do not want to reveal anything just incase those angelic bastards are watching Chuck. Another reason I'm not calling Chuck is I'm not a hundred percent confident in what Chuck sees. I know he has been accurate for the most part but when me and Sam went there he didn't recognize us instantly. Second he didn't see me being in the covenant during Lucifer rise. Third I do not know if the angels have manipulated what Chuck has seen so that they can set a trap like they did in Dad's storage. Then finally if he knew something why hasn't he said anything?"

"What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know alright. Everything is just so screwed up and I feel helpless. Why the hell did dad have to keep everything secret? Why didn't he share what he knew? I could have been better prepared in protecting Sam if he had clued me in on the truth."

"I can't really answer those questions Dean. I feel that John had to make sure that you and your brother were safe. No matter that he had friends willing and capable in helping I think he had a hard time trusting anyone but himself."

"But I'm his son. Why didn't he tell me the truth? I was more then capable of handling it. Why before he died did he just tell me that I had to either save Sam or kill him? Do you know how much that messed me up? I couldn't understand why the brother I know and loved would ever have to be killed. There seem to be no reason because I never saw an inkling of evil in him that had to be destroyed. What Dad's words did to me was install a fear for my brother and then over time slowly that became fear of him of what he could become."

"I don't know what went through John's head but maybe you can look at it from your own experiences. You didn't tell Sam what your father said right away and you kept secret from me what Sam told you about him being Michael. Thinking about your own choices may help you better understand your father's. I will say that I think he should have told you more before he died then the last words he did leave you with. Without context his words I felt caused more harm then good. I saw it creating the first cracks to the fracturing of your relationship with your brother. Why John would want you to kill Sam I could never understand. Maybe John had learned of the plan to use Sam to break the last seal and was trying to prevent Lucifer's release. It is also possible John was afraid of what would happen if Sam ever become corrupted or evil and what affect that might have with him being Michael. In the end speculating won't give you an answer. All you can do is try to avoid the mistakes of the past and work with your brother to make things better then what they are."

"Well I can't exactly fix things with Sam when he is not around now can I?"

"Well this is a surprising change in attitude." Dean and Bobby jump from where they are sitting to stare at who has entered through the front door.

Dean is surprised to see its Lucifer. "What are you doing here Lucifer and where is Sam?"

"Sam is outside but I must warn you he…" Dean doesn't bother listening to the rest of what Lucifer has to say only caring to see his brother again. Rushing outside he sees Sam but Sam's back is turn to him. When Sam turns around Dean grabs him into a hug but instead of returning the embrace Sam remains still in Dean's arms. Wondering why Sam has not return the hug Dean lets go so he can get a good look at Sam and is surprise to see that Sam's eyes are that supernatural blue color he had seen on the tape.

"Who are you?" When Sam asks that, Dean felt as if a knife ripped through his heart.

"Sam what is wrong with you? It's me, Dean, your brother." All Dean gets in response is an intense stare from Sam that makes him feel as if he is being analyzed underneath a microscope.

"He doesn't remember his human life." Dean hears from behind him.

"What!" Dean exclaims turning around to confront Lucifer.

"All he remembers now are Michael's memories. His memories as Sam are lost to him."

Dean lunges at Lucifer grabbing him by his shirt. "You did this. All you wanted was to get Michael back and with his memories of being Sam gone you no longer have to worry about who Sam cares for."

"If that was true then why am I here?"

Dean stares at Lucifer trying to think of what his reasons would be. Before Dean would have jump to his own conclusion but this time he will hear Lucifer out. "Fine then why are you here?"

"I want to restore Sam's memories." Dean is so caught off guard by Lucifer's reason that he lets Lucifer go.

"Why?" Bobby asks but Lucifer doesn't respond instead he crosses his arms. Dean is about to demand that he answer when Sam or should he say Michael speaks up.

"Lucifer misses the person I was with those memories." Lucifer glares at his brother but Michael continues on explaining "I do not remember my human life but I still have the emotions and feelings that I developed from that life. I feel things but I have nothing to associate why I feel that way."

Lucifer would have rather kept his lips tightly sealed on his motivations but his brother had to spill everything. In truth however he knew that he could not keep his personally motivations secret if he wanted to get help so he might as well reveal it. "Michael's life as a human had made him understand me better. I never truly appreciated the impact it had until he forgotten."

"As for myself I feel that a part of me is missing and I am full of turmoil because I do not know why I feel a certain way." Michael interjects.

"How did this happen?" Dean demands.

"Let's go inside and sit down first because the explanation may take awhile." Lucifer says which Dean grudgingly accepts. Once everyone is seated inside Lucifer immediately begins telling what happen. "After speaking with Dean while he dreamed, I joined Sam at a diner he was eating at."

_Lucifer stared at the diner called Paradise Falls where he could see his brother through the window finishing off a late night meal. The diner was quite active considering the late hour. Going inside Lucifer sits down across from his brother._

"_What's going on?" Sam asks Lucifer noticing the frustrated air around his brother._

"_It's nothing"_

_Sam scrutinizes his brother and is immediately suspicious. "What did you do?"_

_Lucifer averts Sam's gaze and stares at the other diners: He gazes at the happy family of four, the man sitting alone at the counter, the couple hidden away in the corner of a booth, the group of teenagers that are bringing up the noise level of the place, the cook in the kitchen and the waitress busy trying to fulfill everyone's needs. _

"_I visited Dean in his dream." Feeling Sam's eyes bore into him, Lucifer fidgets in his seat. "I tried to get Dean to come back. I have seen how much you miss him and I hate what it is doing to you so I tried to convince him to come back. Don't worry I just talked to him but my talk with him didn't seem to work."_

_Sam sighs and Lucifer turns his gaze back at his brother expecting disappointment. Instead Lucifer sees Sam has a sad smile on his face. "I appreciate the gesture but if Dean and I are going to reunite it will be when he is ready. I would love to have Dean back but he needs to work things out on his own. I bet it didn't go over to well you telling him what he has to do."_

_Lucifer snorts, "That would be an understatement but that it was coming from me probably did not help either."_

"_No one likes being told what to do, you certainly didn't, and the way you confronted Dean I'm guessing more then likely had Dean be even more obstinate. I maybe hurt now but I faith that one day things will work. Alright so there is no need for you sneaking off to try and fix things."_

"_Fine I will leave things alone for now. It's probably better that way. I think all I have accomplished in my visit is having Dean want me dead even more… So what kind of deserts do they have here?" Sam laughs out loud and calls the waitress over._

_After they each select a cake they want the waitress goes to retrieve their order._

_Curious about Sam's selection Lucifer asks about his choice. "Why did you select that cake?" _

"_Why did you select yours? Sam retorts._

"_I am curious what an angel's food cake would taste like."_

"_Well I preferred the taste of my choice over angel's food cake."_

"_How is devil's food cake better then angel's food cake?"_

_Sam just smiles not answering until the waitress lays the cakes in front of them. "Because mine is chocolate."_

_Lucifer stares at the two cakes: His plane white cake now less appetizing after seeing his brother's chocolate one. Knowing how appearances can be false he gives his cake a try. It is okay but he knows how good chocolate is and he can't help but stare at his brother's cake._

"_Can I please have yours?" Lucifer finale asks after Sam has eaten half of his cake._

"_Aren't you the one always insisting that you're an angel yet you want to eat devil's food?" Lucifer is about to scowl at his brother but before he does so Sam slides his cake across the table. Shooting his brother an appreciative smile he dives into the chocolate cake. Sam was right it is better then the angel's food cake. Lucifer looks at his brother to tell him thanks when he notices something wrong with Sam._

_Sam eyes have changed and he is griping the table so tightly that the force is putting dents into the table in the shape of his hand but Lucifer is more concerned at the amount of grace that he is releasing. An angry look flashes across Sam's face but that becomes drown out by the look of concentration and pain. Sam stands up and Lucifer notices that an explosion of power is about to burst forth._

"_Everyone get down and cover your eyes!" Lucifer shouts to the diners before Michael's power bursts out from Sam drowning the diner in light._

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it there but it felt like good place to end the chapter and transition for the next.

I wanted to address why Dean doesn't seem to constantly hit Chuck up for answers and why I do not use Chuck in my story is because he does not see everything.

I also couldn't help stealing the diner from the movie Legion. I went to a panel for the movie last Sunday and I got to see some of the actors and clips from the movie. The best part was winning a Legion shirt and getting it autograph. That really made my day.


	12. Knock Knock…Whose There?

**Keys To The Kingdom**

_**Summary:**_ Lucifer reveals secret truths to Sam. In the hope that he can regain one thing that he lost when he was banished. Spoilers for season 5 premiere. AU to season 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Supernatural belongs to Kripke and the WB (or CW). Either way I'm not getting anything from this. Although I will gladly accept a gift wrap Sam and Dean Winchester.

_**A/N**_**: **So I got the idea for the angel cake from this show called Brimstone. The show was about a guy who came back from hell who had to retrieve a bunch of souls that had escaped from hell.

Sorry for the long update I got sick last week and the week before that I had been busy (the reason I got sick in the first place most likely). So I had written some of this while sick so if any part seems strange blame the medicine and /or cold.

Saw Legion and it had its moments but they were not enough to satisfy me. Although I'm surprise that no one has gone and combine Supernatural with Legion: Make Sam the prophet and Jess of course Charlie.

I was excited to see what I had done, of using a tranquilizer on Sam, see happen on the show or the idea of swapping bodies in order for the angels to get their vessels without either of the boys saying yes. Even though I prefer to think that the body is not enough and the boy's souls are a factor in why they are vessels and swapping them out would not be in the interest of Lucifer or Michael.

**Chapter 12: Knock Knock…Whose There?**

_Michael gazes at the destruction around him: shattered glass lay on the ground, electronics spark and hiss, humans huddle against the floor. The rage he feels ebbs to confusion as he takes in his environment. He knows he should recognize where he is at but his mind is drawing a blank. Turning his focus onto a familiar presence he sees Lucifer shielding a family. Michael thinks he should be surprise by the sight of Lucifer protecting humans (or the fact that Lucifer is no longer imprisoned) but instead he is unfazed and the sight fills him with a sense of pride, affection and appreciation._

_Michael watches as Lucifer looks the family over checking for injuries. When Lucifer finishes he gazes at Michael with a concerned look but Lucifer's attention is pulled way by a cry of pain. Lucifer rushes to a group of adolescent humans some of whom their eyes are burned out of their socket. Seeing Lucifer healing one of the humans snaps Michael out of the daze he is in. Michael quickly joins in the healing to restore the sight of the others._

_Once all the humans are healed Michael begins analyzing what he knows. He recognizes that it was his power that had caused the destruction but what could have caused him to lose control? What about the gap in his memories that he can sense but is unable to explain? Does it have something to do with why he feels not quite broken but not whole either?_

"_What happened Sam?" Lucifer whispers._

"_Why are you calling me Sam?" Michael is perplexed and the turmoil of emotions that he is feeling isn't helping. The name is familiar but he doesn't know the reason._

_Lucifer stares at Michael his face remaining neutral as he says a single word, "Michael."_

"_Of course so why did you call me Sam?"_

"_Because it is your human name." Michael can sense the sincerity of Lucifer's words but then why doesn't he remember that. He remembers becoming human but after that it is hazy. Before he can figure out why he can't remember he senses a group of angels appearing outside the diner. Glancing at Lucifer Michael gives a silent command that he will take the lead. Lucifer nods in acceptance and follows behind Michael as they move outside._

_The angels look at Lucifer in agitation but at Michael they give looks of surprise. Michael watches as the angels look back and forth between him and Lucifer with growing confusion. Michael is about to question them when two new angels appear. When his gaze falls on one of the new arrivals he is suddenly filled with such fury that it is only the comforting hand that Lucifer lays on his shoulder that stops him from lashing out. Michael takes a moment to calm himself. He doesn't know why the sight of Zachariah angers him but very few things have ever stirred such fury in him._

"_Why are you in that body? Dean not Sam is suppose to be your vessel." Michael can only glare and wonder at Zachariah's intelligence with his idiotic question because he should be able to sense that the body he wears is not a vessel but his own._

_Having cooled down enough that he can answer without lashing out Michael quickly figures out what he is going to say. He doesn't want to reveal that there is a gap in his memories but he needs information. Trusting what his own gut and emotions are telling him, along with what he is sensing, he molds his answer. "Before I tell you anything I want to know what you two have done? I can sense the lingering traces of your graces entangled in conflict with mine."_

_Zachariah looks to Raphael for help but sees the Archangel remain impassive so he begins to explain. "No one had expected for you to unleash your grace when the summoning ritual was performed. We had performed the ritual on your expected vessel Dean since there had been no trace of you. Instead the ritual must have back lashed since you already taken a vessel. It was never considered that you would have taken anyone else as your vessel." _

_Michael is starting to get the picture of went wrong. Somehow the ritual was able to connect even though it shouldn't have seeing how he has his own human body. There lay the problem, the ritual tried to pull him out of a body he had been born in to. Who knows what affect the botch ritual could have had but with how delicate the human body is it is no surprise that the memories that he had developed while human could have been lost. Especially when considering who performed the ritual: Raphael an Arch and Zachariah one of the angels of memory, along with whomever else was involved._

_Looking at Lucifer disdainfully Raphael voices a question that he was been trying to figure out since arriving here. "Michael what are you doing with Lucifer?"_

"_He is my brother and I wish to get reacquainted with him. It has been a long time since we both been on Earth together." Michael answers honestly._

"_Why would you waste your time doing that when you are going to kill him?" Raphael fears are growing because nothing is going the way it's supposed to._

"_I have no intention of killing Lucifer, I never did. If I had wanted him dead I would have killed him long ago instead of going through the trouble of sealing him. Really, why would I wait on killing him until he escaped?" Michael can't help but be amused by the reaction to his answer. At the uncertainty they are projecting on what he may do next. They should have remembered what an uncontrollable and unpredictable force he is._

"_But you need to destroy him in order for paradise to come and then we will no longer need to bother with this world anymore." Zachariah blurts out_

"_You shouldn't have said that." Lucifer says shaking his head._

_Michael's eyes darken. Flames appear licking at his figures and from there they spread and dance over his body. All but Lucifer is gazing at Michael fearfully. "You what, push for the end so you no longer have to be bothered with doing your job?"_

_Zachariah gulps guiltily and steps back in fear. Not believing Zachariah is deserving of any warning Michael lunges forward. His wings burst forth from his back and he flies at Zachariah like a fireball. Once Michael is in striking distance his sword appears in his hand. Made of light and fire it leaves a trail of fire as it comes swinging down upon Zachariah. Not a warrior at heart Zachariah flees. Disappearing right before Michael's sword can strike him._

_Scoping his surroundings Michael sees that only Raphael remains and is currently engage in battle with Lucifer. The battle between the two is fierce. They match each other blow for blow. A deadly dance but one Lucifer seems to be taking the lead of. Wanting some answers Michael appears between the two pulling them apart._

"_ENOUGH!" Michael voice booms and the humans from the diner who had been watching the proceedings wince. "Now Raphael I want to know why you are a part of this. I am doubtful your reasons are the same as Zachariah so enlighten me. Tell me why you would be a part of bringing the end of humanity?"_

_Looking much like an insolent child Raphael explains. "God had disappeared and it was as if he no longer existed. No trace or sign of him anywhere. It came as a shock as one moment God's presence is there and the next it isn't. No explanation, no reason of why he would be gone and no orders given. You were gone as well and the host was leaderless and without guidance. So I did what I thought would get God to come back if he even still cared or was even around anymore. At the very least you would return if the apocalypse was started."_

"_And here I thought I was supposed to be the rebellious one." Lucifer says which earns him a look from Michael that says be quiet._

_Feeling more sorry then angry at Raphael, Michael reaches out to him. "I can't begin to understand what you went through, the only Arch left in heaven, but causing humanity's destruction will not give you what you want. I can't say where God is but know that our father is still around. A part of him goes in to everything he makes. If you close your eyes and focus you can feel him all around. It may not compare to basking in his presence but that is all the proof you need to know that he is still here, even if it is less obvious. Instead of thinking of what can bring father back, think of what he would want you to do and act like with him gone. Father going away is not a punishment but an opportunity and maybe a bit of a test. How do you want him to look upon your actions while he was away: with pride or sadness?"_

_Raphael has a thoughtful look on his face before disappearing to some place where he can mull over Michael's words some more in private. _

"_Will you be returning to heaven?" Lucifer asks nervously._

"_No, I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment. I'm afraid of what my reaction would be. Besides I need to keep an eye on you." Lucifer smiles at Michael's answer but Michael is less sure of what he will do with Lucifer. Michael fears what he may do with the turbulent emotions that he is feeling._

* * *

"What happen after that?" Dean asks he needs to know why Lucifer would want Sam's memories back.

"After I undid the damage that I had caused to the diner we left so I could talk to Lucifer privately. Once we were hidden well enough that no other angels could find us I had Lucifer explain everything. From there I made the decision to continue as we were doing before I lost my memory. I thought my memory would eventually return on its own but it has not so far and I no longer feel like waiting till it does."

"I second that because us going back to doing what we had done before the memory loss wasn't working. So I figure the best way for him to get his memories back was to use the same medium that had a part in them being lost in the first place."

"Me." Dean says succinctly.

"Correct you were used in the ritual that made me lose my memories. With the connection that you and I share. I may be able to regain my memories of being Sam." Michael explains.

"But what happen that would want you to have Sam get his memories back." Lucifer doesn't want to give Dean an answer but he knows that Dean will be like a dog with a bone until he learns what he wants to know.

"Like I said Sam could better sympathize with me and that made us working together after my release from hell easier. Michael I know cares for me but things were just tense between us. Let's just say that there were also certain incidents and problems caused by his turbulent emotions."

"Alright so what do we do to get Sam his memory back?" Bobby asks when neither Lucifer nor Michael elaborates any further.

"I'm not sure." Says Michael

"But what about what you said about the connection we share." Dean asks confused.

"The thing is neither one of us knows how to use the connection to restore his memories but it is the best starting point." Lucifer tells them.

Dean has a frustrated look on his face but he is determined to get his brother back. Even if it means going through every book or contact they had. He looks at Sam and vows to himself that he will not fail his brother.

**A/N: **I am stuck on how Sam is going to get his memories back. I have it partially figured out but the rest not so much.

One thing I don't know if I should be sad or happy to know is that making the Trickster into the angel Gabriel had not been the intention when they first introduced the character but something that had been decided upon to do this season. I'm still unsure if I will use him just because I think he would be going in the opposite direction and keep as low a profile as possible.


End file.
